Temple of the Winds
by Sage-libra
Summary: There is one more custom Yuuri doesn't know about.
1. Chapter 1

Temple of the Winds 1

Pairing: Yuuram

Rating: PG-13 (may change)

Summary: There's one more custom Yuuri doesn't know about.

-o0o-

If there was one thing one Wolfram von Bielefield truly enjoyed, it was training soldiers. He liked teaching, and he took great pride in his soldiers. His soldiers looked up to him, treated him with respect, and trusted his judgment. They didn't mind that he sometimes lost his temper or yelled at them. In fact, they worked hard to earn his praise. They were proud to have him as their mentor, and most importantly, they were loyal to him.

Wolfram was not the best swordsman in Shin Makoku, of course, but then again, there were precious few who could claim to be his better. After all, it was the formidable Conrad Weller, the ultimate swordsman, who had trained him.

This morning Wolfram was, as was his usual routine, overseeing his soldiers' training. It was hard work, to say the least, because as enthusiastic as they were, new soldiers were generally bumbling, clumsy, and dangerous to others as well as to themselves. However, Wolfram kept his temper by reminding himself that he had once been just as bad. Well, maybe not _quite_ as bad, he amended ruefully. Anyway, he usually found it easy to be patient with his trainees, even when it was only by the grace of Shinou that he was kept from being skewered by their efforts.

At the moment he was showing them – again – the proper way to handle the sword without mutilating themselves or him.

"Practice!" He hollered forcefully, then quite sensibly stepped out of harm's way. Watching them through narrowed eyes, he found himself musing idly over how ironic it was that he found it easier to hold his temper with his trainees than with his fiancé.

"Excellency?"

Wolfram grunted impatiently in reply, not taking his eyes off his recruits. It was common knowledge that he intensely disliked being interrupted during training.

"There's a package for you, Excellency."

Something in Dorcas' tone drew Wolfram's attention. The bald soldier was clearly upset, his face blanched, his eyes a little wild.

"A package?" Wolfram frowned, his eyes narrowing at the seemingly innocuous burlap bag Dorcas held as though it was going to bite him any minute. "Who sent it?"

Dorcas swallowed nervously, eyes downcast as he mumbled. "A monk."

A monk.

Wolfram's heart skipped a beat, his mouth suddenly going dry.

A monk.

Wordlessly, he took the bag. He took a steadying breath, then broke the seal and reached inside. His fingers closed around soft cloth, and his gut twisted. Slowly, almost reluctantly, he drew his hand out to gaze at what he held.

The banner was a simple triangle of purest white, a single blue dove in flight embroidered on its center.

/They're here./

Wolfram's grip tightened convulsively around the banner.

/The Temple of the Winds - here./

The banner burst into flame, and within seconds black ash fell from between his fingers.

"Excellency?"

The fearful tone cut through the haze that had enveloped the blonde knight, and his head jerked up to find that the recruits had stopped practicing, their attention drawn to his tense figure. They were too far away to see what he had held in his hand, but they had seen his reaction. Knew that whatever it had been, had upset him greatly. Wolfram drew himself up, forcing calm.

"Training is over today." He stated stiffly. Not trusting himself to say anything more, he turned on his heel and left.

He walked blindly, his thoughts racing madly around his head, until he found himself in the room he shared with Yuuri. Blankly, he gazed around the simple, yet elegantly appointed chamber, his control splintering as a conflagration of panic, fear, and despair swept through him. Shaking, he sank to the floor, his hand going to his mouth to stifle the whimpers he could not keep back anymore.

/They're here./

The banner's appearance meant only one thing – his time had run out.

Tears slid down his cheeks as he curled around himself on the cold floor. /Shinou, what am I going to do now?/

-o0o-

"They will be here tomorrow then."

They were gathered in Gwendal's office – Gwendal, Günter, Conrad, and Wolfram, to discuss the banner and its import. A hasty, secret meeting while Yuuri was safely out of the way, playing with Greta in the nursery.

Conrad gazed at his youngest brother with barely-disguised concern. He could only imagine the helplessness and fear the blonde prince was experiencing. Wolfram had sought them out an hour after receiving the package, and the brown-haired swordsman suspected that hour had been spent composing himself. An admirable effort, he acknowledged, since though his eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, his face pale and white-lipped, Wolfram was at least outwardly calm. Only his eyes blazed with emotion.

"Yes." Günter said in reply to Gwendal's statement. "The banner is always sent out one day before their arrival." The gaze he directed Wolfram was filled with regret. "They are giving you a day to make your preparations. When they arrive on the morrow they will expect you to be ready."

A day to say your goodbyes.

Wolfram stood, unable to sit quietly and bear the pity in their eyes. He strode to the window, gazing blankly over the kingdom. He could feel the cool wind against his skin, but more than that, he could feel its fingers curling around his heart.

The Temple of the Winds.

According to custom, the Demon King was free, whether by choice or politics, to declare anyone he wished to be his fiancé. However, if, after a year of association the King chose not to consummate the engagement through marriage, the latter was then deemed unworthy and the engagement dissolved.

The King is then free to find another.

But not so his ex-fiancé. Having been blessed by the King's regard, no matter how fleeting, he or she is thus rendered untouchable by any other being. To associate with another, to marry another, or even to take anyone else as a lover, would be to place that person on the same level as the Demon King, an unthinkable and unacceptable discourtesy punishable by death.

Therefore, to prevent the honor of the King from being sullied, his ex-fiancé was cloistered in the Temple of the Winds. There, under the watchful, though benign care of the monks, he was to live out his days.

Exile.

Bile rose in Wolfram's throat at the fate now looming over him. He had failed. For one year he had done his utmost to make Yuuri love him. He had shared his bed, if only to sleep. He had watched over Yuuri, had kept the women out. He had risked his life repeatedly for Yuuri. Had offered every service he could think of. Had all but offered himself on a silver plate. He had done everything he could, and still he had failed.

"We have to tell him."

Conrad's statement was met with silence. They all knew there was no other way.

And yet-

"Tell him what, Conrad?" Wolfram said from the window, his low voice carrying easily to the others. "Tell him that the Temple of the Winds had come to rid him of a fiancé he had never wanted?" His mouth twisted. "Cause for celebration, don't you think?"

"Wolfram – "

"Oh come off it, Conrad! What do you think he'll do once he finds out?" Wolfram went on harshly, overriding Conrad's protest. "Weep over his loss? Get mad?" His fingers curled tightly into his palms. "We all know he'd be jumping for joy."

"That's not true!" Conrad rose to the absent king's defense. "Yuuri would never wish this on anyone."

No, he would not. Wolfram knew that, in his heart. Yuuri was too kind, too compassionate. He would be appalled were he to know what his rejection had cost Wolfram. He would rail against it, would do everything he could to change it.

But therein lay the rub. Yuuri would do everything to help him, would lay down his very life for him, but he could not love him. He would do the same for anyone. It was just the way he was. He did everything out of the kindness of his heart, not love. And love was what Wolfram wanted. What he needed. He could not accept anything less.

"What _can_ he do?" Gwendal interjected quietly, knowing the answer to his question but needing to voice it out anyway.

"He can marry Wolfram." Günter replied faintly.

"Or he can let me go." Wolfram countered.

"His Majesty wouldn't do that!" Günter shot back in Yuuri's defense. "He wouldn't willingly let you – " He faltered.

" – rot in exile." Wolfram turned to face them, his eyes like living coals of green fire. "No, he wouldn't, would he? He's too soft-hearted. Too kind. He'd much rather marry me out of pity." He gave a short bark of acid laughter. "Thank you Günter, that _does_ sound like a better fate."

"What do you want to do?" Gwendal stepped in adroitly. "You know you can't keep this any longer from the Maou." His gaze locked on his youngest brother. "We've kept this secret long enough because you asked it of us."

Because, Wolfram acknowledged bitterly, he had hoped to make Yuuri learn to love him before this day came.

"Tell him, Wolfram." Conrad urged strongly. "Yuuri cares about you. I'm certain he will not let the Temple take you."

"No, he won't." Wolfram agreed. "He'd sooner destroy the temple itself than let himself be the reason for another person's misery. Hell, he'd rather be miserable himself than cause another suffering." He took a deep breath and plowed on, unmindful now that he would betray himself to his brothers. "But caring is not love, Conrad." Wolfram pointed out painfully. "And I won't have Yuuri marry me for anything less."

Silence greeted his words. Here, now, was the admission they had known all along.

Finally, Conrad spoke up. "Would it be so bad, Wolfram?" He asked softly. "At least once you are married you will still have the hope of someday winning Yuuri's love. He already cares for you. You're his best friend. I'm sure that with time that caring will grow into love." He gazed at his brother earnestly. "If you let go now you will lose everything."

Wolfram's eyes slid away, his heart beating a little faster at his brother's words. Hope. Conrad was offering him hope. He closed his eyes for a long moment, and when they opened, determination glittered in the emerald depths.

"Alright, I will talk to Yuuri." Wolfram said, his gaze sweeping over his brothers and Günter. "But, no matter how it turns out, no one else is to speak to Yuuri about this." His eyes zeroed on Conrad. "No one."

Caught in the brilliant gaze, the others could only nod their assent. It was Wolfram's fate, and thus, his choice.

-o0o-

Yuuri could not recall a more uncomfortable meal as the one he had that night. Everyone was quiet. Too quiet.

Gwendal was grimmer than usual, his forbidding mien beyond stony. Conrad gave him a small smile, but the brown eyes were troubled. Even the normally voluble Günter was uncharacteristically silent. And Wolfram –

He frowned. Wolfram was like a cat on hot bricks. Oh, he _seemed_ fine, but Yuuri had come to know his fiancé very well, and there was no hiding the tension that fairly bled from the blonde's every pore. His green eyes were unusually bright.

Something was terribly wrong, and Yuuri couldn't shake the feeling that it was somehow connected to him. Something he had done, or not done. He thought back frantically, trying to remember everything he had done that day. Or the day before. But he came up with a blank. He had suffered through all his lessons, had trained exhaustively with Gwendal, and had met with all the dignitaries he was supposed to. He hadn't spent an inappropriately long time playing baseball with Conrad, and he hadn't even talked to any girl besides Greta, much less engaged in anything that could even remotely be classified as flirting.

Finally, he couldn't take it any more. With a loud clatter he set his fork down on his plate and raised both hands.

"Alright, I give up! Uncle!" He burst out finally. "Whatever it is, I'm sorry , okay?"

Four pairs of eyes descended on him with varying degrees of bewilderment.

"I mean – " Yuuri stammered out uncertainly, "there's obviously something wrong, and maybe I'm wrong, but I don't think I am. So that means it's something I did that's upset you guys. Well, I can't think of anything I did. But if I did, I didn't mean it and I'm sorry already, alright? Now will somebody please tell me what it is?"

Wolfram was the first to figure out what he was talking about. "Idiot." He sniffed, though there was a marked lack of impatience in the gesture. It was more habit than genuine annoyance.

"Your Majesty, of course there's nothing wrong!" Günter rose to the occasion with his usual aplomb. "You are the greatest King we could hope to be blessed with. And even if you did anything wrong, why, that's perfectly alright! You must never apologize to us, Highness! It is our honor to serve you!" He trilled.

Yuuri sweatdropped at the fulsome reply. "So, you're not mad at me or anything?" The question was directed at everyone, but his eyes were on Wolfram.

"How can we be mad at you, wimp?" Wolfram shot back coolly, "You haven't _done_ anything."

Yuuri stared at his fiance's suddenly unreadable face. There was something in his words, something he was supposed to understand, but for the life of him, didn't.

"You _are _mad at me!" He accused hotly.

Wolfram shook his head. "I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"I've told you I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Enough!" Gwendal's thunderous roar silenced the bickering couple. He drew himself up, his gaze making the two feel like naughty children. "Wolfram, I think you and Heika should settle your affairs in private. Now."

Wolfram's jaw clenched, but he nodded, rising to his feet.

Yuuri's heart sank. He absolutely hated it when Wolfram turned quiet on him. It presaged something much worse than the usual tantrum. However, he obediently followed the blonde out of the dining hall.

-o0o-


	2. Chapter 2

Temple of the Winds 2

Pairing: Yuuram

Rating: PG-13 (may change)

Summary: There's one more custom Yuuri doesn't know about.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them.

Comment:

The inspiration behind this story came from history. During the dynastic era of China, the Emperor was said to have as many as 3,000 wives. Sadly, a great many of that number never even got to meet the Emperor, much less vie for his interest. Nevertheless, their status condemned them to a cloistered existence, cut off from their own families and without any hope of a life of their own. According to some versions, when the Emperor died his wives were either buried alive with him, or were forced to become nuns (or whatever female monks are called).

The title Temple of the Winds was not intentionally lifted from Terry Goodkind's Sword of Truth series, although I have read them. That was pure coincidence.

Yuuri was the 27th Maou. Even if Cheri had married all the fathers of her sons, there is no canon stating that she had never had other men before them. Consider too, the 25 Demon Kings that had come before them and you can imagine the possibilities. 

-o0o-

Yuuri fully expected Wolfram to tear into him the moment they reached their room and the door closed behind them. However, to his surprise, the blonde knight instead headed straight to the window to stare out into the growing darkness.

He hesitated. Wolfram's posture was tense, and Yuuri couldn't get over the feeling that there was something very wrong. Staring at the stiff back presented to him, he felt his unease grow. He was used to Wolfram's tantrums and rants. His uncharacteristic silence now made Yuuri's insides clench. Cautiously, he went to stand beside his fiancé. "Tell me what's wrong?" He asked softly, now really worried.

"You really want to know?" Wolfram countered, not looking at him.

Yuuri couldn't help rolling his eyes. "Why else would I ask?"

Wolfram took a deep breath. "_We_ are what's wrong, Yuuri."

Yuuri blinked. "What?"

"Tell me, Yuuri." Wolfram went on, turning to face him. "Do you love me?"

"WH- WHAT?!" Yuuri backed away, stunned at the totally unexpected question.

"Do you love me?" Wolfram repeated, his tone steady.

Yuuri's eyes were wide as saucers, he was totally floored.

"I-I-I-dammit Wolfram! What kind of a question is that? And what does that have to do with whatever's bothering everyone tonight?!"

"It's a simple enough question, Yuuri. Answerable by 'yes' or 'no'."

Yuuri stared at his fiancé. The moonlight made his hair shine like liquid gold in the dark, and the emerald eyes had never seemed so bright. They practically burned.

"Wolfram, you know you're my best friend. Of course I lo- care about you." He just couldn't bring himself to say the L-word.

His words hung between them for one telling moment, then a sad smile curved Wolfram's mouth. "But you don't love me, do you?" He pressed. "Not as a fiancé. In fact, you've never even really considered me as a boyfriend, have you?"

"Wolf – " Yuuri did not like the way the conversation was going, and he most certainly did not like the growing sorrow in his friend's eyes.

Wolfram took a deep breath. "It's okay, Yuuri, I've always known that. But - this is important. I don't want lies or comfort. Only the truth. The truth that's in your heart." He braced himself. "Do you think that you could come to love me someday? As your husband?"

"Husband?" Yuuri squeaked, fighting the almost overwhelming urge to throw himself out of the window rather than answer this question. "Gods, Wolfram, what the hell is going on? This is just – I – I – "

"The truth, Yuuri. Please." Wolfram's voice lowered on the last.

Please. That one word stilled Yuuri's protests. He had never heard Wolfram speak so humbly. He bit his lip. The truth? Hell, what could he say that wouldn't cause any further damage? A husband? He shook his head, it was difficult enough thinking of the blonde as a fiancé! "I just don't know, Wolfram." He said miserably, knowing he was hurting the other boy but unable to bring himself to lie. Wolfram had always valued honesty. Was asking for it now. The least he could do was grant that. "I like you a lot. You're my best friend, and I'd trust you with my life. But – where I come from boys are only supposed to marry girls, and vice versa. I've never even been out on a date, much less a girlfriend, and you're asking me to think about marriage?" His voice broke. "All this – it's just too strange for me." He raised his hands helplessly.

"So your answer's no." Wolfram's voice was faint. He turned away.

"Wolfram-" Now Yuuri felt like an absolute heel. It wasn't that he didn't know how Wolfram felt about him. He wasn't _that_ stupid. But he just didn't feel the same way. Or at least, he didn't think so. He'd always been preoccupied with too many other things – saving lives, saving the world, those sorts of things. Now, he was being asked to think about his fiancé. He swallowed convulsively, staring at Wolfram's profile. It wasn't that Wolfram was unattractive. He wasn't blind. That soft blonde mane, those brilliantly compelling eyes. His eyes drifted down, noting the other boy's slim frame. His gaze moved up, to Wolfram's mouth. He imagined kissing the blonde, as he had seen other boys do with their girlfriends, imagined putting his arms around him, and his face promptly burst into flames. Oh-my-God.

"It's okay, Yuuri." The Maou almost missed Wolfram's words, so caught up in his disturbing mental imagery. "Problem solved." He turned to smile briefly at the raven-haired king. "Thank you for being honest, at least."

Yuuri's blinked. "Wait – Wolf…" His heart quailed at the sadness in the green eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." He trailed off, uncertain as to what he meant. His mind was infuriatingly slow to process what his body was telling him.

But Wolfram was done trying to decipher Yuuri's responses. He was too busy fighting to keep the tears from falling. "No, Yuuri, I'm the one who should be sorry." Wolfram sighed. "I should have known better than to hope." Straightening his shoulders, he headed for the door.

It was several seconds before it registered that the blonde knight was leaving their room. "Wolf- where are you going?"

"Back to my room." Wolfram replied without turning, his hand already on the doorknob. "My real room. I think you'll agree that it's time we ended this farce."

For some reason, the thought of Wolfram leaving caused a spike of panic to race through the king, driving all thoughts out of his mind. "But- you've always slept here! With me!"

"Things change, wimp." Wolfram countered softly. "We all have to move on."

"But –" Yuuri couldn't explain it, but that last statement sent him scrambling to the blonde's side, partly barring the door. "you don't have to leave." He said desperately. "Nothing has to change!"

Wolfram bit his lip. The temptation to give in – just for one last night – was overwhelming. But he couldn't. Knowing Yuuri he would try to make up for hurting the prince by being extra nice. His resolve might break. Wolfram didn't think he was strong enough to fight his own fears on top Yuuri's compassion. If he stayed he might break down and beg the wimp to marry him anyway. To save him from exile and a lifetime of loneliness.

He didn't doubt that the gentle Maou would do that. But Wolfram knew it would only be a marriage out of pity. Yet another farce. There was no point in prolonging this, he told himself sternly.

"Thank you Yuuri," he said steadily. "But no thanks." In the act of turning the knob, he paused. He knew what he had to do, but by Shinou why did it have to be so hard? He steeled himself, saying in a carefully off-hand tone. "I think I'll take a short vacation tomorrow."

"A - vacation?" Yuuri echoed faintly, feeling as though he'd gotten stuck in an alternate reality. Or a very, very bad dream.

"Yes." Wolfram said as evenly as he could. "I think maybe we need a little time apart." He forced himself to speak casually. "Take care of yourself while I'm gone, Yuuri."

"But – where are you going?" Panic filled the king's tone.

Wolfram affected a shrug, "There's this temple I've always wanted to visit. It's supposed to be really good for thinking. Maybe I'll go visit. Stay for a few days."

"You'll come back?" Somehow it was very important that Wolfram answered this.

Wolfram shut his eyes, fighting the urge to bolt, to scream, to cry. Control yourself, he told himself. Just a little more. You can do this.

"Wolfram -" Yuuri's tone quivered. "Promise me you'll come home. Soon."

Wolfram gritted his teeth. Nodded. "Of course I'll be back, wimp. Soon." Home. Not anymore, Yuuri. Not anymore. Allowing himself to peek at the king, he saw the lost look that stole across the mobile face, and unable to help himself, he turned to draw the dark-haired boy into a fierce hug. His last.

/_Forgive me Yuuri. Forgive me for lying._/

-o0o-

Yuuri went down to breakfast the next morning gritty-eyed and completely out-of-sorts. He had barely slept, spending the night tossing and turning on the ridiculously big bed. And he knew why.

Guilt ate at him. Guilt and a nagging sense of foreboding. Subconsciously, he had always feared the day he would have to resolve the matter of his engagement to Wolfram, precisely because he hated the thought of hurting the blonde. For all his faults Wolfram was loyal, honest, and kind. He didn't deserve to be hurt because Yuuri couldn't deal with the reality in this world.

The world of sports had always been very harsh on homosexuality, and Yuuri had heard too many horror stories about promising and talented players pilloried because of their sexual orientation, and of flourishing careers sacrificed on the altar of romance. So he had tried his best not to think too much about relationships – whether with girls or boys. He had poured all his energy and devotion to the game.

That attitude had carried over to Shin Makoku. Uncomfortable with his relationship with Wolfram, and uneasy with the blatant homosexuality permitted in this society, he had focused instead on the responsibilities demanded of the Maou. Had pushed the problem to the back of his mind.

Until last night. Last night Wolfram had forced him to show his hand and make a choice. His heart clenched, recalling the other boy's sadness. He had replayed the conversation a million times in his head, and still he couldn't think of an answer that didn't involve hurting the blonde. Because the truth was the truth – Yuuri wasn't a homosexual. He wasn't gay.

Just because he found Wolfram attractive didn't mean he was gay. He would have to be blind not to appreciate beauty, whatever its sex, right? And just because he had felt something at the thought of kissing Wolfram didn't mean he was gay, either.

Did it?

Yuuri pinched his nose, wishing there was someone who could tell him what to do. He didn't like the confusion he was feeling. He liked things to be clear. Black and white. He didn't like greys. The uncertainty bothered the hell out of him.

He sighed. He just wanted things to be back the way they were. He wanted Wolfram to remain at his side, whether as a friend or a fiancé. It didn't really matter. Long engagements weren't unheard of, surely? Yuuri was sure he could figure things out, in time.

Right. He would talk to Wolfram before he left. Would try to dissuade the blonde from this so-called vacation. Why would he want to visit a temple, of all places, anyway?

Yup. They can talk this through and everything will be alright again. He heaved a great sigh, feeling much better already. He was sure Wolfram would come around; he had never been able to deny Yuuri anything. He would cancel that trip and come back to their room tonight.

He hadn't liked sleeping in that big bed alone. He'd grown used to having Wolfram's warmth beside him at night, and, he secretly admitted to himself, during the day. He frowned, recalling Wolfram's words last night.

_/I think maybe we need a little time apart./_

But Yuuri didn't want that. He was afraid of what time and distance would do to their friendship, especially when he had so bluntly rejected the blonde knight. He may not be able to consider the Mazoku prince as a life partner, but neither did he want to lose Wolfram's friendship.

And that, he admitted to himself, was the problem. He truly did care about Wolfram. He was Yuuri's best friend in Shin Makoku, and he was loath to lose that because of their thrice-damned engagement. He genuinely liked the Mazoku prince, depended on him, and he hated the feeling that he was losing him.

His steps quickened. He needed to stop Wolfram from leaving. Arriving at the dining hall, his eyes quickly surveyed the room.

The seat beside his was empty, and his heart sank. Wolfram was rarely late, so he had to have skipped breakfast. Most likely because he wanted to avoid Yuuri, and that spoke volumes about the depth of his hurt.

"Ano – " He stammered out. "Has anyone seen Wolfram?"

It was the prolonged silence that clued him in, and he glanced around. Gwendal wouldn't meet his stare, his eyes fixed broodingly at the opposite wall. Günter's expression was troubled, and even he wouldn't look at the Maou directly. Only Conrad returned his stare, but the quiet sorrow in the brown eyes hit Yuuri like a ton of bricks.

"Wolfram left at dawn."

For a moment Yuuri was certain he had heard wrong, because he thought he'd heard Conrad say that Wolfram had left at dawn. However, when the silence lengthened his heart sank to the very bottom of his shoes.

"He's gone?" He couldn't believe it.

Conrad nodded.

/ _I think I'll take a short vacation tomorrow_/

/ _A vacation_?/

/ _Take care of yourself while I'm gone, Yuuri_./

He hadn't even said goodbye.

Yuuri slumped into his seat, absolutely stunned by the turn of events. He had been so sure that he could catch Wolfram before he left, that he could dissuade the blonde from leaving.

Instead Wolfram had gone without even letting him say goodbye.

Hurt rose in his heart. Hurt that threatened to choke him.

"Did- did he say when he's coming back?" The thought struck suddenly, the realization that Wolfram had not really indicated when – or if he was returning sparking a sudden panic.

The sound of wood scraping against stone was jarring, but Gwendal simply ignored their startled looks as he swept out of the hall. Günter bit his lip. He knew Gwendal was deeply upset, but the wounded look in Yuuri's eyes kept him from immediately going after the dark-haired general.

"I'm sure he will be back, Your Majesty." He said, trying to inject the lie with enough conviction to allay the Maou's hurt feelings. Technically, he told himself, he was not lying. The Maou had not categorically asked IF Wolfram was coming back.

"Oh." Yuuri had to be content with that. He sighed, trying to shake off the sense that he was missing Something. He glanced at Wolfram's chair helplessly. "Well, I hope he makes it to Greta's birthday party." He mumbled a trifle forlornly.

No one knew exactly when his adopted daughter's birthday was, so Yuuri had chosen a date and declared it Greta's birthday. He felt that everyone should have one special day for themselves. Wolfram had rolled his eyes at the reasoning, but he had played a big part in planning the event. Yuuri knew his fiancé had been looking forward to the day eagerly. And Greta would be very hurt if one of her parents was absent on her special day.

Conrad inclined his head but wisely kept his mouth shut. To himself he wondered how long they had before Yuuri finally realized that Wolfram was not coming back. Ever.

He sighed. It was not going to be pretty.

-o0o-


	3. Chapter 3

Temple of the Winds 3

Pairing: Yuuram

Rating: PG-13 (may change)

Summary: There's one more custom Yuuri doesn't know about.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

-o0o-

"Happy birthday, Princess!"

Yuuri smiled gamely as the chorus of greetings echoed in his ears. He glanced approvingly at the gaily decorated hall and the towering cake that announced to all and sundry his daughter's birthday.

"You've done an excellent job, Günter." He complimented the royal adviser. "It's perfect!"

Günter preened in spite of himself. "It is an honor to serve Your Majesty."

Yuuri's gaze swept through the guests milling around, his eyes searching instinctively for that one bright head. However, when his search yielded nothing, his smile wilted.

Wolfram hadn't made it after all, he bit his lip, trying to quell the intense disappointment that flooded him.

"Yuuri! Yuuri!"

Yuuri pasted on a bright smile as he caught sight of his daughter barreling through the crowd. He caught her, swung her up, and caught her in mid-air.

"Happy birthday, Greta." He greeted her warmly, a little of his sadness receding at the sight of her glowing face and the sound of her laughter. "Having fun?"

Günter had organized clowns, magicians, games, and everything else he could think of that the little girl would like.

"Oh yes!" Greta nodded vigorously. "There are just so many things to see! Are you having fun too?"

The innocent question caught him unawares. Fun? Yuuri forced a smile and nodded, but his heart wasn't in it. Fun wasn't the word he would have used to describe the leaden weight that had settled around the region of his heart. He sighed inwardly.

A few days, Wolfram had said. Yet it had been three weeks since Wolfram had left for his vacation, and not once in all that time had he bothered to send a message home. And while Yuuri appreciated the over-all peace and tranquility around the castle, he couldn't help the feeling that there was something missing. Someone missing. His days felt incomplete. And his nights – Yuuri bit his lip. He had never realized how big his room was.

"Is Wolfram back yet?" Greta asked, peering over his shoulder. She'd been asking for her other father more and more as her birthday neared.

Yuuri swallowed, squeezing his daughter a little tighter. "Ah – not yet, Greta." He said a little thickly.

His reply wiped the smile from the little girl's face. "Not yet?" She frowned.

"Maybe he's just late." Yuuri said quickly, hopefully. But his voice lacked conviction, and Greta quickly picked up on his uncertainty.

Her mouth began to quiver. "He's not coming, is he?" Her breath hitched.

Yuuri felt like crying too. "I don't know, Greta." He said thickly.

"But it's my birthday!"

"Greta-" Yuuri bit his lip.

"A present for the Princess!" The almost holler distracted them and Yuuri was once again saved by the timely appearance of Conrad.

"For me?" Greta's eyes widened at the sight of the large, colorfully-wrapped box her uncle held, tears momentarily forgotten. Sniffling, she reached for the ribbon.

"It's from Wolfram." Conrad told her with an indulgent smile. "He sends his love."

Greta's hands stilled in the act of undoing the ribbon. "So he really isn't coming!" Tears filled the big round eyes and she pushed the gift away.

Conrad crouched down so that he and the princess were eye-level. "Greta," he began gently, "Wolfram would have done everything to get here, but it's snowing really hard where he is right now, and it would be too dangerous for him to try to cross the mountains. He sent the gift several days ahead just in case he couldn't get here on time. Please don't be upset."

"But I don't want gifts!" Greta wailed loudly. "I want Wolfram!" Big fat tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Yuuri quickly drew the crying girl into his arms. "Oh Greta, I miss him too." He whispered in a choked voice. "But Günter went to a lot of trouble to prepare your party, and I'm sure Wolfram wouldn't want his absence to spoil it for you, don't you agree?"

"I want Wolfram!" Greta sobbed brokenly. "I want him to come home!"

Yuuri bit down on his lips hard to stop their quivering, but he couldn't stop his heart from twisting painfully. This was all his fault. He was the reason Wolfram had left, the reason why Greta was celebrating her first birthday party without one of her fathers.

"Make him come back, Yuuri." Greta pleaded, clutching at his clothes. "You're the great Demon King. You're all powerful. You can make him come back, can't you?"

His daughter's words sparked something in Yuuri. Something he had forgotten. He was the Maou, so why was he here, waiting helplessly? Why couldn't he just go and fetch the blonde aristocrat home? His heart caught. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier?

"He'll be back, I promise Greta."

The surety in his tone calmed the small girl.

"When?" She demanded, her sobs subsiding once she'd received his promise. Yuuri had never lied to her, and she trusted in him implicitly.

"Soon." Yuuri vowed. Over her head his eyes met Conrad's squarely. "The moment the snow stops I'll go and get him, okay?"

"You're not just saying that to make me stop crying?" Greta asked, sniffling loudly.

"No." Yuuri told her, switching his gaze back to her and letting her see the sincerity shining in his eyes. "I want him back too, Greta. More than you can imagine."

-o0o-

In an unmarked place, a solitary figure stood unmoving on top of a hill.

/I'm sorry, Greta./ He cried inwardly. /I'm sorry I can't be at your birthday ball./ Tears slid freely down his pale cheeks. /I miss you so much./ A sob escaped him.

A rustle of movement from behind alerted him to the presence of another, and he stiffened. "I wish to be alone." He growled, the hostility in his voice glaringly apparent.

"There are times when solitude is not good for the soul, young Wolfram." An elderly man wearing monk's robes walked slowly to his side. "Perhaps you would like to share the burden that weighs you down so heavily?"

"No!" Wolfram burst out angrily. "I certainly do _not_ want to share any burden with you. I just want you to leave me alone! Stop following me! Go away!" Grief turned to rage, and fire licked at his fingers.

"To do what, Wolfram?" The monk asked calmly, unfazed by the blonde's baleful glare. "It's always hard in the beginning." He went on in measured tones. "Your heart yearns for the home it had always known, for the people it loves. You rail bitterly at the fates that brought you here. You hurt. You grieve." He shook his head. "We have all been through that. Everyone in the Temple once knew a different life. Were once different people from who they are today. But circumstances forced them to leave that life. Just as it has forced you to leave yours." Sympathetic eyes gazed on the Mazoku aristocrat. "In time the longing will ease, young Wolfram. You will forget the past. You will learn to accept that this is your home now."

"Shut up!" A fireball burned a wide streak through the empty field.

"Even were you to raze the entire place, it will not change what already is." The old monk went on blithely. However, he did step back. "But go on, Wolfram, give your anger free rein. It is the first step to the path to acceptance and new life. It will help ease your pain. In time, you will forget."

/But I don't want to forget!/ Wolfram raised his hand, let loose another fireball. /Why,/ he raged impotently/why couldn't Yuuri love him? Why?/

/WHY?!'/

Before long the entire field was ablaze, the smoke and flames blinding in its thickness. Only then did Wolfram lower his aching arms. He was exhausted. Spent. All the anger and rage. All the grief and sorrow. He sank to his knees.

"Feel better?"

Wolfram closed his eyes in defeat. Was there nothing that could make the stubborn monk go away?

"You shouldn't be here." He said finally. "The smoke-"

"Will not hurt us." The old monk smiled. True enough, Wolfram saw that a ring of safety enclosed them, kept the fire and smoke away.

"Who are you?" Wolfram asked, stunned. "What magic is this?"

"The Temple protects its own." The old monk replied gently. "Nothing here can hurt us, young Wolfram. Nothing can keep you from finding yourself, or from starting over."

/But I don't want to start over./ Wolfram thought wearily/I just want to go home./

-o0o-

Yuuri was in high spirits the next day as he gathered his advisers in the throne room. Once he had reached a decision all his uncertainties faded away. He knew what he had to do.

"You seem pretty happy this morning." Conrad remarked.

Yuuri grinned. "I just had a great idea."

"Ohh! How wonderful, Your Majesty! Please do tell us!" Günter, as usual, was all ears. Conrad often wondered how the silver-haired swordsman managed to maintain that perky façade all the time.

Yuuri gazed at them, taking in Günter's obvious excitement, Conrad's indulgent curiosity, and Gwendal's impassive silence.

"I think it's time I took a break from my studies."

Günter blinked, then immediately began to protest. After all, there were still several piles of history books waiting for Yuuri to go over!

However, Yuuri simply tuned the silver-haired adviser out. He shot Conrad a sideways glance. "Will you come with me?" He knew what he wanted, but there was still no accounting for his temperamental fiancé. He would need all the help he can get.

Conrad nodded his head in agreement. It was his sworn duty to protect the King, wherever he went. "Where are we going, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri's grin turned bashful and his cheeks turned slightly red. "Umm…I was thinking maybe that temple Wolfram went to would be a good place to visit."

The silence that followed his announcement was deafening.

"Well," Yuuri went on a tad defensively after noting the shell-shocked expressions on the three faces, "it must be pretty interesting, considering that Wolfram's spent such a long time there already." He remarked just a little acidly.

"Your Majesty-" Günter got out faintly.

"Although," Yuuri babbled on, uneasy now that everyone was staring at him as though he had grown a second head. "I really don't know what could be so fascinating about a temple. Ano….I would have thought that Wolfram of all people would be bored out of his mind in that place…" His voice drifted off as he gazed uncertainly at his advisers. "Not a good idea?" He asked meekly.

"A terrible one." Gwendal told him bluntly.

"But why?" Yuuri queried, a frown pleating his forehead. "It's not like those books are going anywhere." He complained. "A week or two's absence isn't going to hurt them or my education."

"It's not that, Heika." Conrad intervened quietly.

"Then what is it?" Yuuri demanded.

Silence. This time no one was meeting his stare.

Finally, Conrad spoke up. "There are many other places for you to see and explore if you wish, Heika."

"That's right!" Günter seconded eagerly. "Why, just the other day I was thinking that we could –" He began ticking off names and places, his voice determinedly cheerful.

Yuuri gazed at them in growing perplexity. He didn't understand what was going on. He had thought for sure his advisers would be just as eager to see Wolfram again. After all, Gwendal for one had been grimmer than usual since the blonde had left. And Greta was promising to throw tantrums everyday until he returned.

He raised his hand impatiently to cut off the adviser. "Günter I'm sure all those places would be wonderful to see. And I will make sure to find time to visit them. But right now I'm really more interested in that temple Wolfram went to." He stared hard at Günter. "What was the name of that temple again?" Wolfram had conveniently forgotten to tell him, but the obsidian-eyed boy was certain the others knew.

Günter swallowed. Meeting Gwendal's eyes, he shrugged infinitesimally. He could hardly refuse to answer a direct question, could he?

"The Temple of the Winds." It was Gwendal who answered, his tone harsh.

"Oh, right." Yuuri absorbed that silently for a moment, then nodded. "Right. So, how soon can we leave?" He asked, already planning what he was going to tell the blonde when he got hold of him.

"We can't." Conrad's voice was heavy with regret.

"Huh?" Yuuri thought for sure he'd heard wrong. Conrad had never denied him anything he wanted. Well, almost never. The only time the gentle-eyed captain had opposed him was to actually help him, so that didn't count.

"Your Majesty, we can't go to the Temple of the Winds." Conrad reiterated.

"Why not?" Yuuri shook his head. "I know you said there are heavy snows there right now, but I'm sure we can manage."

"Your Majesty-" Conrad took a deep breath, "I lied to Greta last night."

Yuuri stared at him, nonplussed. "I don't understand. The gift-"

"Wolfram prepared that gift weeks before Greta's birthday. He asked me to give it to her before he left." Conrad said quietly. "Your Majesty, I don't know where Wolfram is."

Yuuri's frown deepened. "He's at the Temple of the Winds. Gwendal said so!"

"He meant, Your Majesty," Gwendal cut in grimly, "that he doesn't know where the Temple of the Winds is." Indigo eyes locked with black. "No one does."

Yuuri stared at him, stunned speechless. "Wh-what?"

"The Temple of the Winds is a secret place, Your Majesty." Günter explained softly. "Not everyone is permitted to enter it, and no one is allowed to leave. Ever."

"But – but Wolfram's there right now!" Yuuri argued. "If no one knows where it is, how did Wolfram find it?"

"He didn't." Gwendal said darkly. "It found him."

"I don't understand." Yuuri said in a small voice, totally at sea.

Three pairs of eyes met and a decision reached.

"Your Majesty," Günter began somberly, "there is a custom in Shin Makoku that you need to know about."

-o0o-


	4. Chapter 4

Temple of the Winds 4

Pairing: Yuuram

Rating: PG-13 (may change)

Summary: There's one more custom Yuuri doesn't know about.

-o0o-

There was a roaring in his ears.

And a knife in his heart.

Gazing at the three men before him, it was all Yuuri could do not to run screaming from the room.

They had lied to him. Deceived him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was strangled, as though the pain in his heart had crawled up to his throat and twisted his vocal chords. "Why?"

"Wolfram did not want to force your hand." Conrad told him, regret heavy in his voice. "You were having such a hard time accepting your engagement as it was. He believed letting you know about this would only drive you away further."

"So he keeps it from me?" Yuuri shook his head vehemently. "That's his excuse?" His voice broke. "How could he keep something like this from me?"

Günter twisted his hands anxiously. "Your Majesty, do try to remain calm."

Calm? Yuuri couldn't even begin to imagine how to start getting there! His insides were tied into knots, and his heart – his heart felt like a pincushion with way too many pins stuck in it, and every one of them had Wolfram's name on it.

"Wolfram spoke to you the night he received the Temple's message." Conrad reminded the dark-eyed king gently. "We thought he was going to try and tell you then. It was his last chance."

"But he didn't!" Yuuri's mind flashed back to that last conversation, recalling Wolfram's questions, and his sorrow. Why, he cursed himself bitterly, hadn't he pressed the blonde to tell him the truth? He had known there was something the brat wasn't telling him.

"Perhaps he had tried." Gwendal said coldly. "Perhaps he had wanted to, had attempted to, but somewhere along the way your responses made him realize it would be for naught."

Yuuri's gaze slid away from his general's cold gaze.

_/Do you think that you could come to love me someday? As your husband?/_

_/I'm sorry, Wolfram/_

_/No, Yuuri, I am/_

Wolfram, why couldn't you have just told me? Yuuri pinched his nose, frustrated and worried. Had he known that the blonde was in danger he would have done everything in his power to prevent it. Custom or not, the monks would have taken Wolfram over his dead body! _Why couldn't you have just trusted me? _

He shook his head. All he really wanted was to wake up from this nightmare and find his fiancé sleeping soundly at his side. All he wanted was Wolfram to call him an idiot and a wimp, anything he wanted, just as long as came back. But here were his advisers telling him that no one knew the whereabouts of this temple. How was he going to rescue Wolfram if he didn't even known where to find him?

"Your Majesty," Günter gazed at him remorsefully. "please forgive us for our deception."

Yuuri couldn't deny it. He was upset and very, very angry. "You should have told me." He said heatedly, his tone jerky. "This wasn't just about Wolfram. It was about me too. I had a right to know. I had a right to make a choice!"

"What for?" Gwendal countered darkly. "So that you could sacrifice yourself and marry him?" He snorted. "Wolfram wanted your love, Heika. Not your mercy or your pity. He wanted a husband who could love him, not a husband who won't even touch him! " His tone, though even, was contemptuous.

Yuuri flinched.

"That's enough, Gwendal!" Günter hissed. He sympathized with his lover's feelings, respected his right to be angry in Wolfram's behalf. Gwendal took his responsibilities very seriously, especially where his brothers were concerned. Losing Wolfram to the Temple had been a heavy blow to him. However, he could not allow the dark-haired general to speak so abusively to the King.

"Yes," Gwendal nodded. "it _is_ enough." He stared long and hard at Yuuri. "Wolfram knew about the Temple of the Winds. He knew he had limited time, so he did his best to make you accept him. He failed. He could have told you about the Temple that last night. Again he chose not to. Now he must bear the consequence of his decision. Just as we must accept the reality that my brother is lost to us." A tic jumped in his cheek. Celi had not yet been informed of the developments, and in truth he dreaded telling her. Of all the brothers Wolfram had been her favorite. Losing him was going to devastate their mother. "My brother is lost to us." He repeated hoarsely.

"Gwendal-" The finality of his words hit Yuuri. Hard.

Gwendal knew he should shut up, but his last words were torn from him. "You are outraged by our deception, but in truth you have never desired this fiancé. Truly, you lost very little. You lost a friend, but that is all you have lost. In its place you have gained something you have always desired – your freedom." His tone was chilling. "Consider, Your Majesty, the possibilities now open to you. You are free, and for that I offer my congratulations." That said, he spun on his heel and walked out, not even bothering to bow.

Yuuri stared after him, stunned speechless by the attack, his eyes huge and wounded. He'd always known that Gwendal had a sharp tongue. It had cut him too, in the past. But not like this. This wasn't about his carelessness or impulsive decisions. This was personal.

But Yuuri couldn't find the words to defend himself. In spite of his outward calm Gwendal could not hide his distress. He was deeply hurt by Wolfram's loss, because he loved the blonde prince. And he blamed Yuuri for the unknowing part he had played in this tragedy. He blamed Yuuri for not loving his brother.

He swallowed.

"Your Majesty, you must forgive him." Günter pleaded softly. "He feels responsible."

Yuuri shook his head. "No," he said, shame making him squirm, "Gwendal had every right to be mad at me. I did this to Wolfram." He closed his eyes, the image of the green-eyed boy dancing in his mind.

"You must not blame yourself," Conrad spoke up quietly. "You didn't know."

Yuuri stared at him. "Don't you blame me, Conrad?" He asked, his heart in his eyes. "I've condemned Wolfram to exile. Forever! Aren't you angry with me at all?"

Conrad took a deep breath. "I grieve for Wolfram. He is my brother, and he is lost to me. But how can I blame you? The heart cannot be forced to feel what it does not. It cannot be taught to love at will. Wolfram tried his best, and he failed." He paused, swallowing the pain, fighting to rise above the grief. "Anger will not bring him back." He said finally.

_/Anger will not bring him back/_

Yuuri absorbed that. Tried to picture Wolfram alone and lonely, and his insides twisted painfully. He tried to picture himself without Wolfram at his side, badgering, nagging, protecting, and his heart rebelled.

He jumped to his feet agitatedly. "This is crazy! It's impossible! You can't lock people away just because they had made a mistake! I won't accept that!" He exclaimed vehemently. "There has to be a way to make this right. There has to be!" His voice rang with desperation.

"Your Majesty-"

But Yuuri had made up his mind. "Besides, I didn't get to have any say in this, did I? And I don't think that was fair!" He argued forcefully. "Wolfram had no right to decide my future for me!" Indignation seared through him.

Conrad and Günter exchanged wary looks.

"I'm going to the Temple of the Winds." Yuuri declared with finality. "I'm going to find it. I'm going to find Wolfram, and when I do," Obsidian eyes narrowed, "he's going to be sorry he had lied to me."

"Technically, Your Majesty," Günter offered meekly, "Wolfram didn't lie. He just - omitted some details about your engagement."

"Some very important details, don't you think?" Yuuri retorted, indignation firing him up. He welcomed it. Anything was better than the soul-crushing sorrow. "He owes me an explanation." He added self-righteously.

"Your Majesty, no one has ever been able to find the Temple." Conrad chose to deal with the immediate issue. "Its location is secret."

"I hate secrets." Yuuri bit out. "No good ever comes out of it." He shot Conrad a stare. "I don't care, Conrad. I'm going to find it."

"And if you do, what then, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri stared, taken aback by the quietly-voiced query.

"Supposing we do find Wolfram, what then?" Conrad pressed. "The Temple will not let him go unless you marry him."

"Then I'll ma-marry him." Yuuri stumbled over the word, but he managed it.

Conrad eyed him consideringly, wondering how far he ought to push. "Your Majesty, you don't love Wolfram." He reminded the King gently.

"I do!" Yuuri shot back heatedly.

A brown eyebrow lifted. "As a brother, perhaps." Conrad allowed. "But marriage entails more than just brotherly affection, Your Majesty. It entails physical intimacy, for one thing." He paused meaningfully. "Are you ready for that?"

Yuuri's face reddened, his eyes widening at the pointed reminder.

Conrad shook his head. "As passionate as Wolfram is, he will not, cannot be content with a marriage in name only. To have you so near, and yet beyond his reach, will drive him mad." He explained quietly. "If you do not even desire Wolfram as a lover, how can you be his husband?"

The color left Yuuri's cheeks. "I – I – "

"He shared your bed for months, and you've never even so much as attempted to kiss him." Conrad pointed out with quiet frankness. "Is that not enough proof that there can be no marriage between you?"

Yuuri shook his head, unable to deny Conrad's observations and yet unable to grapple with them right now. As valid as the Captain's points were, none of them could override the strength of his need. His need to set things right. To bring Wolfram home. As for his feelings, most of the time Wolfram had him tied up in so many knots that he can't figure out what it was he really felt!

No, right now his priority was finding Wolfram. Everything else can wait until then.

"You're right. I don't know what I'm going to do after I've found Wolfram. I don't know how I'm going to get him out of there. I don't even know how I'm going to find him! But I do know this -!" He said tersely. "I can't let him go. I _won't_ let him go. " He drew himself up, his determination plain in the stubborn set of his chin and the light in his eyes. He would find Wolfram on his own if he needed to.

Conrad stared at the Maou, seeing in the dark eyes the same determination that had brought peace to his kingdom, against all odds. Suddenly, inexplicably, his heart lifted. Hope. Yuuri had always given him hope. He nodded, the movement imbued with new purpose. "I see that you are set on this path. Very well then, I will help you." He decided. "I can do no less for my brother."

Günter too, nodded enthusiastically, taking his cue from the brown-haired swordsman. "And I will comb the historical records. If there is any record of its location anywhere, I swear I will unearth it."

Yuuri gazed at his friends, grateful that he still had them, and confident that with their help, finding his fiancé was only a matter of time.

/Just wait, Wolfram, wait for me. I'm coming./

-o0o-


	5. Chapter 5

Temple of the Winds 5

By: sagelibra

Pairing: Yuuram

Rating: PG-13 (may change)

Summary: There's one more custom Yuuri doesn't know about.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them.

-o0o-

The old monk was starting to be…concerned.

Very concerned.

He noted the untouched food on the tray and his gaze traveled to the figure working tirelessly before the easel. The old monk's gaze went over the numerous drawings, sketches, and paintings strewn about all over the room. There was hardly any space left to move in.

He sighed. He was not really surprised. Wolfram von Bielefield was not the first among his charges to act thusly.

The road to acceptance was difficult at best. Most of the Temple petitioners arrived broken inside. Filled with anger, bitterness, and anguish. They had not come out of their free will, but had been forced, either by circumstance or the torment in their hearts, to seek shelter in the Temple.

And yet, upon arriving at the Temple, many found that not even the monks could ease the pain in their hearts. The Temple could only offer a safe harbor whereupon they could battle their inner demons. The outcome, however, still depended on them. For some, the battle took the form of unceasing energy, whether to exorcise their personal ghosts or to hang on to their memories. For others, it was to withdraw into silence and bitterness.

The old monk had not been surprised to find that Wolfram belonged to the first group. Not for the fiery young aristocrat to stare blindly out of the window or to break into inconsolable tears. Rather he spent hours in frenetic activity – riding, walking, drawing, or painting, if he was not out burning something. Anything to keep his mind from dwelling on his heart's pain. Therein lay bitterness and despair, and of the two it was despair that was the more fearsome enemy. There were four stages to acceptance, the old monk had found through the years - denial, anger, despair, and finally acceptance. He had witnessed too, many who had moved from denial to anger, to despair, and yet were unable to take the next step that would bring them closer to acceptance and salvation. Instead they had chosen surrender. Had given up. On themselves and on life.

The old monk would not admit it, but he – well, somewhat admired Wolfram's determination and persistence, though he was saddened by the knowledge that it was only a matter of time before Wolfram would be forced to grapple with despair, because simply, there was no reprieve from the road to acceptance. There was no running from the demons that haunted the heart and mind, not when they resided inside you.

And he was - concerned that Wolfram, for all his valiant efforts, would not be able to rise above that soul-destroying quagmire. He felt things too strongly, too deeply. The old monk feared that Wolfram would, in the end, succumb to it. He sighed. To fail was to die. The call of death, of release from unrelenting torment, was for many, irresistible.

Aye, he knew all about it, because once upon a time he too had done battle with it. But somehow he had survived. Had found within himself the strength to reject that call. Had instead chosen to accept his fate, and in that acceptance, had found new life. New meaning. New purpose.

The old monk had known, upon first meeting the Mazoku prince, that the path of acceptance would be exceptionally difficult for the young man. Wolfram had too much passion. Too much fire. And he was still so very young. A veritable child in his eyes. The old monk regretted that most of all.

The prince had not yet even reached the peak of his youth. He still had so much to live for. So much to accomplish. Yet the fates had sent him to the Temple of the Winds.

To have your future, your infinite possibilities, ripped from your hands – the old monk sighed regretfully.

He stepped silently to Wolfram's side. Even knowing that the ex-knight would not accept his advice, he had to try.

"Rest for a moment, Wolfram." He urged softly. "Eat. You must keep up your strength if you are to continue painting." In the weeks since his arrival Wolfram had lost all interest in food and sleep, preferring instead to immerse himself in the images of his past. The toll on his body was becoming glaringly apparent. He had lost weight, was gaunt. He was pale, frighteningly so, and combined with his gauntness he seemed increasingly ethereal.

It was only when you gazed into his emerald eyes that you could see some remnant of the fire he had once possessed.

"I'm not hungry." Wolfram replied, his tone clipped, though no longer hostile. It was difficult to remain hostile to the one who cared for you, and who never once responded in kind.

"Yet the body requires sustenance." The old monk observed mildly. "You are not a machine, young man. Without food or rest you will soon wither and fade."

Wolfram paused in the process of blending colors into Greta's hair. It wasn't easy getting that exact shade of red, he mused absently. Maybe if he added a little more brown…?

"Wolfram, eat." The old monk reminded patiently, laying a hand lightly on Wolfram's arm.

The ex-knight shook his head, but obediently let the monk lead him to the table.

"Eat."

Wolfram eyed the cold food with distaste. "It's cold."

The old monk smiled lightly. "Well, if you must insist on letting it wait…"

Wolfram grimaced at the gentle reproach, but began eating anyway. Quickly, automatically, as though it was an unpleasant chore best over with.

"Wimp is getting restless." The old monk remarked casually.

Wolfram stifled a pang at the word. He had found the horse in the stables. Black mane, black eyes. Black upon black. One of a kind. He had named it Wimp and made it his own. Nowadays it was his constant companion, aside from the old monk, of course. He glanced out the window, noted the cloudless skies. It was going to be a clear night.

"I will take him out for a ride later." He said.

The old monk nodded his acknowledgement. Wolfram had no need to ask for permission, he was free to roam the lands in and around the Temple. In fact, the old monk preferred having the blonde prince outside, under the sun, breathing fresh air, than sequestered in his room with only his memories. Nature had healing powers that soothed the soul and eased the pain. Besides, there was no fear that he would 'wander off' towards Shin Makoku, or anywhere else for that matter. There was only the Temple of the Winds, as far as the eye could see.

"You still haven't told me your name." Wolfram said suddenly.

The old monk inclined his head. It was the first thing the ex-knight had asked upon meeting him.

"I have no need for a name." He replied, just as he had that first time.

"That's ridiculous." Wolfram sniffed, "Everyone has a name."

The old monk smiled with gentle humor. "Names isolate us." He told the green-eyed Mazoku. "We become Someone and soon lose sight of Everyone. Here in the Temple we are No one and Everyone. It is no longer who I am but who We are. Alone the pain of our past is unbearable, but Together there is no hurt we cannot overcome."

Wolfram shook his head. "That doesn't make sense."

"Not yet, young Wolfram," The old monk's smile was patient. "not yet."

Riddles. Wolfram thought exasperatedly. He liked talking in riddles.

However, later, alone with his thoughts under a carpet of stars, he couldn't help but think about what the old monk had said.

_/Alone the pain of our past is unbearable, but Together there is no hurt we cannot overcome/_

Wimp whinnied softly, and Wolfram reached out to rub the horse's nose soothingly. All the while, his eyes remained glued to the sky.

The Temple of the Winds was somewhere beyond everyone's reach, curtained off by magic so ancient he could not begin to comprehend how it worked. But, whenever he looked at the sky and the stars, he knew they were the same sky and stars that Yuuri would see from outside his own window.

/What are you doing right now, Yuuri? Are you thinking about me at all? Do you miss me?/

And the pain, which he had been sublimating all day, rose to claim him again. During the day he could distract himself with his painting and the old monk's companionship. But at night, when everything was quiet and the light was gone, there was nowhere left to run.

Despair swept through him.

"You do not have to be alone, Wolfram."

The quiet voice no longer surprised him. The old monk was worse than his shadow. At least his shadow didn't read his thoughts, or offer advice he really could do without.

"Are all the monks in the Temple like you?" He asked a trifle acidly.

"We are One, yes."

More riddles. Wolfram longed to just turn and walk away, but a thought occurred to him and he asked, "So anyone who decides to join the order loses his name?"

"He gains a family, and a new beginning."

The invitation was unmistakable, and Wolfram was immediately on the defensive.

"What if I don't want to be a monk?" He asked testily.

"Then you do not have to be one." The old monk's tone held a shrug. "It is not the path for everyone."

"But?"

"The Temple offers everyone a chance at a new life. It can be a place of discovery and peace. Or it can be a prison with no hope and loneliness one's only companion." The old monk spoke gently. "The Temple cannot change what has already been wrought, young Wolfram, but it can offer you a chance to have what many others cannot find in their lives."

"Let me guess – true love? Everlasting happiness?" Wolfram's tone was tinged with bitterness.

"Peace." The old monk held regret, but not remorse. "People strive all their lives searching for love, thinking that in love they can find happiness. Yet they do not really understand that love alone cannot give them happiness. Because happiness cannot be given. It has to be found within themselves. In time you will learn, Wolfram von Bielefield, that the face of true happiness is inner peace."

Wolfram wrapped his arms around himself, wanting, needing to deny the logic behind the words, but unable to.

"We can help you find that inner peace, if you will let us." The old monk offered, his tone carefully neutral.

"So you do want me to join the Temple." The words were harsh, but the tone was less so.

"We want to help you overcome your grief, yes."

"But I have to give up my name."

"Who you are no longer matters here." The old monk reminded him. "There are no kingdoms here, no greed, no ambition, no politics. There is no war, and therefore, no need for knights or generals. There is only the Temple."

Wolfram frowned. He could not, for the life of him, imagine being Nameless. His name had been a part of him all his life. Wolfram von Bielefield. It was a name that held power, influence, and responsibility. A name that was now his only link to his past, and to Yuuri.

The old monk smiled, finding hope in the other's silence. It had been a gamble, sharing so much with the young man. But it pleased him to see that Wolfram had not rejected the offer outright, was at least thinking about it. The chances of his charge surviving in the Temple had just risen drastically.

"Think about it."

-o0o-


	6. Chapter 6

Temple of the Winds 6

By: sagelibra

Pairing: Yuuram

Rating: PG-13 (may change)

Summary: There's one more custom Yuuri doesn't know about.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them.

-o0o-

_Mother,_

_The Temple of the Winds has taken Wolfram. _

_/No/_

_Mother,_

_I regret to inform you that Wolfram is no longer with us._

_/No/_

_Mother,_

_Forgive me. I couldn't protect him…_

_/NO!/_

Gwendal drew the paper into a crumbled ball and threw it forcefully in the general direction of the trash bin. He missed, evidence of his inner turmoil, and the ball of paper joined several others of its kind littering the erstwhile immaculate floor.

Not that the dark-haired man noticed. A loud curse echoed around the room as he tipped his head back, long fingers kneading his temple as he strove to find the words. Words that would somehow cause the least amount of anguish to his mother.

Then again, how do you break something like this gently? How do you tell a mother that her son was lost? As good as dead? That whereas he had survived the almost-breaking of the world, he was lost to something as unyielding as custom?

No, this was not something that can be relayed through a letter. That way was too cold. Too cruel. This was something that had to be done in person.

And he was that person.

Gwendal took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do. It was his duty. As the Eldest, it was his responsibility to watch over his brothers. Wolfram's loss was as much his failure as the Heika's. It was his duty to inform their mother of Wolfram's fate.

A knock on the door had him straightening, and seeing who stood there turned his incipient frown into a near-scowl, before his impassive mask slammed down over his face and emotions.

The Maou stared back, his expression nervous but resolute.

"Gwendal?" Yuuri almost squeaked before catching himself and clearing his throat. "Can we talk?"

Gwendal rose, his training forcing him to accord the King courtesy, if, at this point in time, he could not summon respect. Remember that he saved this kingdom, the world, and countless lives, he told himself harshly. "Certainly, Your Majesty." His tone was strictly formal, his eyes veiled.

Yuuri advanced into the room uneasily, all too conscious of the less than welcoming expression on his chief advisor's face.

"You haven't been joining us for meals." He began tentatively.

"I have been busy going over trade treaties and reviewing alliance proposals." Gwendal replied shortly. "Now that Your Majesty's great deeds and valor have been proven to the world, kingdoms and countries far and wide are vying to be counted among our allies."

Yuuri winced at the dry reply. Wolfram's passionate outbursts were welcome any day over Gwendal's sharp tongue.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" He bit his lip. He hated the feeling that he had let everyone down, even if it was the truth. Conrad would never say so, but not even he could hide the sorrow in his eyes whenever they alighted on Wolfram's empty seat. Whatever the issues that lay between them, Conrad had cared very much for his temperamental sibling. And Günter's pained silence over the dinner table was just as difficult to face. Yuuri knew Gwendal's anger at him was driving a wedge between the lovers, and that knowledge made him even more miserable, because he knew how devoted they were to each other.

Gwendal leaned back against the hard chair, his face set.

Stymied, wondering how to go about appeasing the pony-tailed man, Yuuri's gaze flickered restlessly around the room. They fell on the littered floor and his eyes widened in surprise.

Gwendal shifted uncomfortably under the shocked stare. "I was trying to write a letter to Mother, informing her of Wolfram's – " he hesitated, " - departure."

Yuuri's heart nosedived. Oh God, Celi.

"She will never forgive me for this…" His voice was a whisper.

Gwendal shrugged, the words out before he could stop them. "You are the Maou, you do not need anyone's forgiveness."

Yuuri blanched, turning away to hide his distress. Was this how Gwendal truly saw him? Disheartened and discouraged, tears welling in his eyes, Yuuri would have fled, but Gwendal's next words stayed him.

"Forgive me." Shame and remorse colored Gwendal's tone. "That was uncalled for." And it was, he acknowledged grimly. It was not his place to judge the King, and truly, Yuuri was an exemplary ruler. Kind, compassionate, and much-loved by his people.

Loved, even by the very person he had failed the most.

Yuuri stared dejectedly at his chief adviser. "I know you blame me for failing Wolfram, Gwendal. I blame myself too." The lump in his throat made speaking difficult. "This shouldn't have happened. I should have been able to stop this from happening."

Gwendal sighed, his anger leaving him as he slowly lowered himself to his chair. "You didn't know."

"I'm the Maou. I _should_ have known." Yuuri argued bitterly.

Gwendal was silent for a moment. /_Yes, Your Majesty, you should have. You saved the world. Saved countless people you had never even met. How could you have failed to save Wolfram?_/It was an unreasonable demand. Unfair. And yet it was there, in his heart. Grief was many things, but it had never been fair. He shook himself, forced the brother to step aside and the general to come forth. "_We_ should have told you. That was our duty. You cannot be expected to deal with matters you have no knowledge of." He hesitated. "We should have told you about the custom after you defeated Wolfram in the duel."

"But?" The old hurt peeked out.

"You weren't ready." Was the simple reply. "You were having such a difficult time accepting our world and your role in it. You fought us at every turn. You missed your home, was intimidated by the expectations and burdens placed upon you. How could we add to that?"

"And later?"

"By then we couldn't. Wolfram had asked you to take it back that day, do you remember?" Gwendal spoke quietly, "He asked not only because you were a complete stranger to him, but also because he knew this day would come. But you defeated him in the duel before he could tell you, and his fate was sealed. He had no recourse left but to try and make it work. " He shrugged. "My brother has always been too proud for his own good. It is not in his nature to ask for mercy."

Yuuri shuddered. All this time…the thought that Wolfram had been _trapped_ by this insane custom, and unable to do anything about it…just thinking about how he would have felt in the blonde's place made his gut twist painfully. Wolfram must have felt so helpless! No wonder he had been so angry and volatile! And that last night – Yuuri closed his eyes against the pain that rose inside him. He couldn't begin to imagine how Wolfram had felt, rejected by the one person who could save him. And at the end of it, to offer _him _comfort when it was _he_ who was being banished…

"_Take care of yourself while I'm gone, Yuuri."_

"_Promise me you'll come home. Soon."_

"_Of course I'll be back, wimp. Soon." _

_/Stupid, stupid Yuuri!_ He cursed himself, wanting so badly to kick himself for his ignorance and insensitivity. "He should have just told me!" He got out.

Gwendal gazed at him, something indecipherable in his indigo eyes. "He would have, eventually," he told the King gently, "if he hadn't fallen in love with you."

Yuuri recoiled as though struck.

"Were it just a marriage of convenience, if it was simply to save himself, Wolfram would have told you about the Temple that last night. Or he would have allowed one of us to enlighten you about the custom on his behalf. He would have seen it as your duty to him since you were the one who had made the retraction impossible." Yuuri couldn't have torn his gaze from the adviser if his life had depended on it. "But his feelings were involved. His pride, his heart wouldn't let him settle for a loveless marriage. He needed more than just a commitment from you. He needed your love."

And when Yuuri couldn't give him that, he had chosen to set Yuuri free instead, and condemned himself to eternal exile.

Yuuri had never known what it was to love another person in the romantic sense. Thus far all his passion and energies had been centered on saving people. But when the enormity of just how greatly he had been loved sank in, he began to understand, finally, what it was that he had lost.

That understanding swept away all his petty prejudices and doubts, and opened his eyes to a truth his heart had always known, but his inexperience and stubbornness had led him to deny.

Too late.

The tears came then, sliding down pale cheeks even as sobs shook his shoulders. How could he have failed Wolfram so completely?

_How?_

A hand settled on his shoulder and reluctantly, he lifted his face to see a softening on Gwendal's stern features.

"Can you comprehend now, Maou Heika, why I could not contain my anger on my brother's behalf?" He asked quietly. "You are the greatest King Shin Makoku has ever had, and I would lay my life down for you, as would everyone in this kingdom. But Wolfram is my brother, and his sacrifice pains me deeply because I know his love for you was pure." His voice grew rough with restrained emotion. "Wolfram had always guarded his heart so carefully because he was terrified of the cost it would demand from him. But against all odds he loved you…"

And you failed him.

"I didn't realize…" Yuuri wailed, trembling with the force of his emotions.

"I know." Gwendal said after a moment, a soft sigh escaping him as he stepped away from the Maou. Returning to his desk, he sat down and stared blankly at the sheet of paper before him. "Be at ease, Your Majesty," he said softly, "I will join you for dinner."

Not forgiveness. Not yet. Not while the anguish weighed so heavily in his heart. But it was a start. In time he would be able to gaze at the Maou and not see his brother's shadow. In time he would be able to forgive the Maou's inability to love.

Yuuri stared at his downcast eyes, knowing that something had broken between him and his chief adviser, something that only Wolfram's return could hope to repair.

"I will find him, Gwendal." Yuuri promised shakily. "I swear I won't stop until I've brought Wolfram back." Because only by bringing his fiancé back could he start to heal the wound that had rent the heart of Blood Pledge Castle.

And because only by bringing his fiancé's back can he find the part of himself he had lost.

Gwendal nodded, but the gesture held no confidence.

"I _will _bring him home." Yuuri reiterated, the blaze in the obsidian eyes that of determination.

Indigo eyes locked on black. Finally, Gwendal inclined his head in acceptance, watching as Yuuri strode out of his room purposefully. Only then did he allow his shoulders to slump.

He believed Yuuri. Trusted in the goodness of the Maou's heart. He would indeed do everything in his power to return Wolfram to his family. But – some things were beyond even the power of the Demon King to do.

Gwendal had not been idle in the weeks since Wolfram had left. Even knowing of the Temple's reputation, despite of it, he had searched every nook and cranny of every part of the known world. Had done everything he could, had exhausted all avenues, searching for the Temple of the Winds, yearning for a word, a whisper of his brother's location.

He had failed.

Aye, Gwendal trusted in the Maou with all his heart, but he feared that in the end, not even the Great Demon King can prevail against fate.

-o0o-

It was time.

The old monk moved quietly into the room, his eyes on the unmoving figure on the hard cot. It had been a week since Wolfram had touched his tools, and in all that time he had rarely left his bed. He ate little and spoke less. Was unresponsive and listless.

It was time.

"You didn't touch your food." Again, was the silent rebuke. The gentle tenor was a familiar sound, one that Wolfram had grown used to. It had slowly, gradually, become a part of his life in the Temple. It was his constant companion. It soothed his sorrow, appeased his anger, and in its own way, filled the gaping void in his life.

Wolfram closed his eyes, the effort required of replying simply too much to bother. Besides, he had given up trying to drive the monk away a long time ago. Nothing he did or said could seem to do that.

And in truth, he couldn't seem to bring himself to care anymore.

The old monk let his eyes drift over the paintings, lying forgotten around the room. "Nor have you worked on anything new…."

Wolfram turned away, as much to tune him out as to escape the dead eyes that stared out at him. He had surrounded himself with his memories. He recalled, dimly, the urgency with which he had sketched, drew, and painted. The desperation to hang on to the people he had loved – his family, his friends, Yuuri.

But when he had finished painting…Wolfram curled into himself. He had gazed at them, searching in their eyes something to help him go on. Something to hold on to in this desolate place – comfort, perhaps. And he had received none.

He had poured out all his heart, his need and his love, into every canvass, and in the end there had been nothing.

Nothing.

Wolfram stopped painting that day.

The old monk let the silence stretch out a moment longer. Then, as he had for the past few days, he began speaking while straightening out the room. He spoke of the fields Wolfram had razed, telling the blonde ex-prince about the grass growing again. He spoke of Wimp and the horse's refusal to be ridden by anyone but Wolfram. He spoke of prayers and meditations, of the wide open spaces and the deep blue seas, of the kindness of the monks and the serenity of their lives.

When the monk had first started talking – what – two, three days ago? Or had it been last week? A slight furrow touched Wolfram's brow. A small voice telling him he should keep track of the days. But what for? Wolfram let the thought go. No, the days didn't matter, not in the Temple. Time held no meaning here. There were only endless days that melted into each other until Wolfram no longer remembered how long it had been since his arrival at the Temple.

Wolfram's thoughts circled idly. Oh yes, when the monk had started, whenever that had been, he hadn't listened. He hadn't cared enough to want to. Certainly hadn't meant to. It had just been easier to let the monk drone on than to try and shut him up. He never listened, anyway. So Wolfram had let him talk, and the monk had let him drift in his cloud of lethargy.

But as time went on Wolfram found that listening to the voice, if not the words, brought a curious sense of….tranquility.

It kept him from feeling lost and adrift. Anchored him.

" _Here in the Temple we are No one and Everyone. It is no longer who I am but who We are. Alone the pain of our past is unbearable, but Together there is no hurt we cannot overcome…"_

"…_you do not have to be alone…"_

"…_you will learn, Wolfram, that the face of true happiness is inner peace…"_

Inner peace.

The path to true happiness was inner peace.

_/All I wanted was for someone to love me for me./_

_/All I wanted was for Yuuri to love me back./_

_/I wanted to be happy./ _

_/Why couldn't I be happy?/_

A gentle hand settled on his shoulder, and Wolfram turned to gaze up at the invitation in the old monk's eyes.

"Let the Temple bring you true happiness, Wolfram." He didn't realize he had voiced his heart's question. "We promise you will never know pain or abandonment again."

True happiness.

Inner peace, not love.

The Temple, not Yuuri.

_/But I will have to give up my name…/_

"_Who you are no longer matters here…._ _no kingdoms…no greed, no ambition, no politics…no war… no need for knights or generals."_

"_There is only the Temple."_

Why was he fighting it? What was a name? It had not given him any happiness. It had not given him Yuuri's love.

What did it really matter now?

Smiling brown eyes stared down at him. "Join us, Wolfram," they urged softly, "let us bring you true happiness."

_/I just want to be happy./_

He closed his eyes. "Yes."

-o0o-


	7. Chapter 7

Temple of the Winds 7

By: sagelibra

Pairing: Yuuram

Rating: PG-13 (may change)

Summary: There's one more custom Yuuri doesn't know about.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them.

-o0o-

"Nothing?"

Yozak shook his head, his failure weighing heavily on him as the hopeful light in Yuuri's eyes dimmed and his shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, kiddo." He said. "I've combed through every known kingdom, and some you've never even heard of, and I couldn't find anything. It's as though the Temple of the Winds doesn't exist!" Frustration limned his tone.

/But it does./ Yuuri's fists clenched. /It does./ "It must be somewhere." He said insistently.

"Your Majesty," Günter clicked his tongue anxiously at the weariness stamped on his king's features, "your Majesty, you must get some rest…"

But Yuuri merely shook his head and turned back to Yozak. "How can it be that so many know about it and yet no one has ever seen it? How is it possible that something as secret as the four boxes could be found, but one building with four walls and a roof can't?" His clenched fist came down on the tabletop with a loud thud. "I won't accept that!"

Silence fell on the room, its occupants exchanging worried glances. It was no secret that Heika Maou was not faring well in his fiance's absence. He was not sleeping well, and his heretofore easygoing manner had slowly, inexorably deteriorated. This grim, driven boy was not one they were familiar with.

Conrad drew a deep breath. "Heika, the Temple has been shrouded in secrecy for centuries, and it has only ever interacted with the Maou." He reminded the raven-haired boy gently. "Finding it will take time."

Yuuri's eyes closed. Time. How long had it been since Wolfram left? How much longer before he was returned to them? To him? His lower lip quivered. It had been too long already, he knew. He couldn't explain it, but something inside him thrummed with unease. Coils of dark forbidding twisted restlessly in his gut, straining to be set loose. An inner voice whispered that he was almost out of time.

He knew he was being unreasonable, demanding answers where there was obviously none to be found. But he couldn't help it. The demon inside him was not going to stop until he found some way to get to his fiancé.

A warm hand settled on his arm, and he opened his eyes to see Conrad's anxious gaze on him. "Why don't you take a break from this?" gesturing at the maps strewn all over the desk, "I promise we will notify you the moment we find something."

He blinked. Conrad's tone was familiar. Soothing. Then recognition dawned. It was the same tone he used to appease Greta when she was throwing one of her tantrums. The tone Conrad used when attempting to calm Wolfram. But this time the swordsman was using it on him. And he knew why.

"Even you think this is a wild goose chase, don't you? You don't really believe that we can find him." His tone was strained, a sense of betrayal tearing at him. He had thought that Conrad, of all people, would share his determination to bring his brother home. His knuckles whitened.

Conrad's gaze dropped. "I am certain that in time – "

"NO!" Yuuri exploded, both fists slamming on the table. "Don't you understand? I don't _have_ time, Conrad. I can feel it! We are running out of time!" His chest heaved with emotion. He shook his head violently. "I have to find him before it is too late. I have to!"

"Your Majesty, you must remain calm!" Günter urged, wringing his hands anxiously.

"Damn you!" Yuuri's eyes were blazing. "For the love of God, do _not _ask me to remain calm!" His shoulders shook, his voice falling to a desperate whisper. "He needs me, Günter. I know he does."

Shock at the unusual outburst silenced his advisers.

"It has to be somewhere." Yuuri reiterated, his gaze sweeping his advisers. "It has to be."

"Your Majesty!" The sudden rapping on the door interrupted them.

"What?!" Yuuri snarled, his patience snapping.

Sudden apprehension made Dorcas freeze at the doorway, his face paling at the raw savagery that flashed across the King's features.

Yuuri spun away, struggling to contain his splintering emotions.

It was Gwendal who stepped forward. "What is it, Dorcas?" He asked quietly.

"It-it's Her Excellency, the Lady Celi." The soldier stammered out, eyeing Yuuri with undisguised nervousness. "She has arrived."

Yuuri froze, his heart skipping a beat. Oh gods, Celi was here. For a moment he contemplated bolting. Running away from yet another sorrowful face. Another reminder of his failure. But he was not a boy anymore. He was a King. He squared his shoulders, gathered the tatters of his dignity around him. "Let's go and meet her then."

-o0o-

Tension ran high as, gathered at the castle entrance, Yuuri, Conrad, and Gwendal waited wordlessly for the royal carriage.

Yuuri watched the approaching carriage with a heavy heart. Guilt. Frustration. Impotence. He had hoped to have Wolfram back before the ex-Maou returned. But he had failed.

Conrad glanced down at him and, catching the grimness in the Maou's eyes, laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be alright, Heika."

Yuuri disagreed. Nothing had gone right since Wolfram had left. But he nodded anyway, acknowledging the attempt at comfort.

Gwendal said nothing, preparing himself for what he knew what going to be a difficult meeting.

Finally, the carriage rolled to a stop before them, and the door opened. The ex-Maou alighted with her innate grace, her gaze immediately coming to rest on the three men awaiting her.

Gwendal was the first to approach her.

"Mother." The single word contained all his guilt and sorrow. Conrad was beside him a moment later.

Yuuri, expecting Wolfram's mother to be reduced to either hysterical tears or violent fury, stared bemusedly when Celi simply laid a gentle hand on each of her son's cheeks. The effect was nothing short of miraculous. Gwendal and Conrad straightened, their eyes brightening, as though their mother's touch had given them renewed hope.

"We need to talk." She said softly, her eyes going to Yuuri. Their eyes locked, and Yuuri trembled. In her eyes the Maou glimpsed the iron will which kept her anguish at bay. But it was there, lurking in the emerald depths, and Yuuri shivered.

He nodded jerkily, turning to lead the way to the study, where Günter joined them. They all knew, without saying, that this was a council of war.

Celi's gaze swept through them, her expression unusually somber, her face pale. "Tell me everything." She ordered finally, softly.

Yuuri was silent, his head bowed while Conrad went through the ghastly tale.

Celi's eyes were dark with sorrow when Conrad finished. "Oh my baby…" She whispered. Here, away from prying eyes, she could let her pain show.

Yuuri came forward, almost stumbling. "I'm sorry, Celi." He offered miserably. "This is my fault." All his previous anger had evaporated, leaving him drained and hollow inside.

"No." Gwendal said in his deep voice. "It is mine." He hung his head. "Forgive me Mother. Protecting Wolfram was my duty, and I failed."

But Celi was already shaking her head. "You are his brother, Gwendal, not his keeper. Some things he had to choose on his own." Her voice shook slightly, but the smile she sent her eldest was wry. However, when her gaze met Yuuri's, the smile faltered and died.

"Was it really so impossible to love Wolfram, Yuuri?" She asked softly, her eyes dark with sorrow. "Was his beauty and devotion not enough to touch your heart?"

It was Yuuri's turn to shake his head. Vehemently. "No!" He got out hoarsely. "It wasn't like that!"

"Maou Heika had always been a good friend to Lord Wolfram!" Günter rose to his defense immediately.

"A good friend, yes." Celi sighed despondently. "I was so sure that in time you would learn to love Wolfram." Grief lay heavy in her heart, as did reproach, but not anger. No, not that. Celi knew better than anyone how treacherous the heart could be. She had been loved well and truly by many men in her long life, but though she held real affection for each and every one of them, there was no one she could claim to have really loved. She herself was living testimony to the fact that loving did not guarantee being loved in return.

_/Is this my punishment for failing to love them back, Shinou? Did you take my son away to punish my shallow heart?/_

"But I do!" Yuuri protested. "I do love Wolfram!" It was only later, when he had had the time to reflect on that day, that he realized how easily the word had come to his lips, this time.

"Yuuri – " Celi chewed her lip.

"I do!" Yuuri repeated stubbornly.

Celi stared at him. "Then why did you agree to let him enter the Temple?"

"I didn't!" Yuuri told her, the old frustration rising up inside. "I didn't get to agree to anything! I was going to persuade him to stay, but he didn't even say goodbye and by the time I realized he was gone there was nothing I could do to prevent it!"

Celi stiffened, her eyes widening. "You mean – " Her voice shook noticeably. "You didn't agree to let Wolfram leave?"

"Of course not!" Yuuri almost yelled, aghast at the suggestion that he would have willingly let anyone take his fiancé away.

"You were not brought before Shinou? The monk never asked if you were truly willing to let him go?" Celi pressed, her eyes glittering now.

"I never even met the guy!" Yuuri's tone promised dire retribution when he got around to meeting the monk who had virtually spirited Wolfram out of his life. "And what does Shinou have to do with this?"

Brilliant green eyes zeroed in on her sons, and their bemused nods affirmed the Maou's story.

"He didn't ask…" Celi whispered, her eyes closing. She bowed her head, and a tear slipped out, sliding down her cheek.

_/Thank you, Shinou. Thank you for giving him a chance to live again./_

"Mother?" Conrad stepped to her side, touching her shoulder gently.

However, the gaze that she lifted to his was brilliant. "He didn't ask, Conrad." Her tone was filled with intensity. "He didn't ask!"

Four pairs of eyes met over her head, the same though flashing through their minds. Had she finally lost it?

But Celi was already before Yuuri, grasping his hands tightly in both of hers.

"Don't you understand, Yuuri?" Celi was sobbing and laughing at the same time. "You still have a chance to get him back! You can still save Wolfram!"

Her words electrified her audience.

"How?!" Yuuri whispered, his hands tightening painfully around hers.

Celi smiled, hope transforming her features from stunning beauty to ethereal loveliness. "They have to ask YOU, Yuuri. The Maou has to be the one to release his fiancé into the care of the Temple." She said softly. "That was the pact between the Original King and the Temple of the Winds."

Yuuri's eyes widened.

"Mother, I think you need to start from the beginning." Conrad said softly. "How did the Temple of the Winds come about in the first place?" Although they had all known about the Temple, none knew exactly how it had come to existence. At first it hadn't mattered and no one had been interested enough to find out. And later, well, Wolfram hadn't exactly been eager to face that reality.

Celi took a deep breath. "The Temple was founded during the time of the 3rd Maou, Damon von Wahlburg. It was a time of great chaos and war, when political alliances were made and broken in the blink of an eye. It was not uncommon for kingdoms to send beauties to Blood Pledge Castle, suing for an alliance with him through marriage. Damon was not averse to forging such alliances, but he never married any of them precisely because he was deeply suspicious of their sincerity."

"So he sent them to the Temple of the Winds?" Yuuri couldn't imagine doing that to anyone.

Celi nodded. "It was self-preservation, Yuuri." She told him bluntly. "He could not remain engaged to those whose loyalties belonged to former allies-turned-enemies. Nor could he return them to their countries, not knowing what knowledge they might bring with them, what damage they could wrought. So he asked Shinou for a place where he could send these women. Somewhere safe yet completely cut off from the rest of the world."

"Permanently? Couldn't he send them back home after the wars had ended?" Yuuri queried with a deep frown.

Celi gazed at him somberly. "It was a lesson he wanted those kingdoms to remember." She told him at length. "He wanted them to remember that betraying Shin Makoku came with a terrible price."

"There are no records of that in our history books." Günter piped in curiously.

"Times changed. The humans concerned died out and the politics of the time dictated that an uneasy peace was better than an outright war. The succeeding Maous felt that it was in the best interest of Shin Makoku to let this particular custom disappear from public awareness, so they struck out the gory details. Turned it into something more romantic." Celi shrugged. "After a while the Temple became legend. The truth became myth."

"But the Temple did not cease to exist, did it?" Gwendal mused. "I suppose that in time the purpose behind the Temple shifted and changed, and the Maous decided to take advantage of that whenever they needed to be 'disengaged'." Gwendal concluded.

Celi nodded. "But there _is_ a catch. Shinou was well aware of the potential for abusing the Temple and so he insisted that every Maou be held accountable for the person he sent there. There is always a ritual wherein the monk asked the Maou before Shinou if he was decided on sending his fiancé to the Temple, and the Maou had to state unequivocally that he was, before the monk could take that person. It is no easy thing," her voice lowered, "to condemn a person to eternal loneliness."

Understanding dawned over Yuuri. "But - no one asked me."

"Exactly." Celi's eyes burned into his. "Which is why that monk had no right to take Wolfram."

Yuuri's heart skipped a beat, then began pounding. He straightened.

_/They had no right./_

"How do I get him back?" He demanded. "What do I have to do?"

"First we have to find the Temple." Conrad spoke up. "But that's proving to be more than a little difficult, Mother. Not even Yozak has been able to find a trace of it anywhere."

"And he won't." Celi told her son. "Damon did not want anyone stumbling on the Temple by accident, which is why he made sure that it wouldn't be found anywhere. That's why he had had to get Shinou's approval."

"You mean – "

"The Temple of the Winds is in another dimension."

Stunned silence greeted the announcement.

Conrad shook his head. No wonder Yozak had found no trace of it anywhere. "But Mother, how do you know all this?"

Celi's eyes grew haunted.

"You – you sent someone there." Yuuri said faintly.

She bit her lip, then nodded.

Yuuri swallowed. Hard. Glancing at his advisers, he could not help but notice their pallor. This was a part of their mother's past they had not known about.

"I was young and arrogant." Celi recounted sadly. "And very very selfish. I was engaged to a nobleman before I was named Demon Queen. A boy I scarcely knew but was engaged in the name of social advantage. I would have married him anyway," her eyes touched Gwendal, "but I met your father and we fell in love." Or as in love as she was capable of at that time. "I wanted to marry him." Shame made her drop her gaze. "The Temple allowed me to have my heart's desire."

"…"

Celi drew an unsteady breath. "I do not regret loving your father, Gwendal, or marrying him. Later events prove that we were destined to be together. For you to be born. But I do regret that someone had to be sacrificed for our sake."

"What was his name?" Gwendal's voice was strangled.

"Reinard." Celi whispered. "His name was Reinard von Hegel."

"Did you – did you ever try to get him back from the Temple?" Yuuri had to ask.

Celi shuddered, averting her face.

"Please." Yuuri begged. "I have to know. Is there a way to rescue Wolfram from the Temple?"

"Yuuri…" It was the anguish in his voice that got through to the former Maou. Green eyes glistening with tears, she spoke softly. "In time I realized how selfish I had been. I repented and asked Ulrike to intervene in my behalf. I foolishly thought that since I was the one who had sent Reinard there, I could bring him back. But the Ulrike made it clear that while sending him there had been my decision to make, whether or not he returns is his."

"How could anyone want to stay in exile?" Yozak wondered derisively.

Celi shook her head. "That was what I thought as well."

Yuuri's gut twisted in foreboding.

"The Temple – his time there did something to him." Celi said bitterly. "Changed him. I barely recognized him when he finally agreed to meet with me , and he pointblank refused to come back. He said he had found peace. That he had given up his name to become one with the Temple." She shivered. "He became a monk."

Oh Shinou.

"No!" Yuuri was on his feet and running before the word had even left his lips. No way in hell he was letting Wolfram to lose yet something else because of his stupidity. No. Wolfram was his fiancé. His. And he was not staying a moment longer than absolutely necessary in the Temple, much less turn into a monk. An image of the golden-haired prince flashed in his mind and a terrible rage grew inside him at the injustice of it all.

The Temple of the Winds had outlived its usefulness.

-o0o-


	8. Chapter 8

Temple of the Winds 8

By: sagelibra

Pairing: Yuuram

Rating: PG-13 (may change)

Summary: There's one more custom Yuuri doesn't know about.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them.

-o0o-

"You knew about this, didn't you?"

Ken Murata blinked owlishly at his longtime friend. "Knew about what?" He returned smoothly, if somewhat cautiously. He didn't have to be the Great Sage to see that Shibuya was fighting mad. The dark eyes were flashing, and the Maou's shoulders were stiff with the effort to rein in his anger. Even his tone was grimmer than Murata had ever heard it.

"Don't play with me, Murata." Yuuri warned through gritted teeth. His patience was already stretched dangerously thin. Murata knew him better than anyone. The Great Sage had to have known how he would react upon learning the truth. He had to have known that Yuuri would never agree to send Wolfram away, for any reason. But still the fact was that Wolfram was gone, and if Shinou was involved then Murata had to have known. Yuuri couldn't believe how the very people he had trusted had seemingly all turned against him. Even Wolfram, who had never lied to him before…and if his own fiancé conspired against him, who else could he trust?

The thought added to his pain, and that simply fueled his anger even more.

Murata met Conrad's eyes over Yuuri's shoulder. "Ah." He nodded. "You're referring to the Temple of the Winds." He cocked his head to the side. "What is the problem? I thought you would be relieved to be rid of this engagement." He squinted. "Weren't you the one always complaining about this accidental engagement? Weren't you the one who couldn't stand his constant jealousy and vile temper?"

Yuuri swallowed hard, unable to deny the charge.

Thankfully, Celi chose that moment to step in. "You had no right to send him over." She said accusingly. "Only the Maou has the authority to do that!" She turned to the Ulrike, "You must have tricked Shinou into allowing this!"

The chief priestess twisted her hands anxiously, her eyes flying to the Great Sage for guidance. She knew the custom, of course. She had helped in enforcing it, after all, for Celi all those years ago, and more recently, for Yuuri. She bit her lip in distress. She could not deny that Wolfram's case had been extremely irregular. Shinou had originally denied them passage, relenting only after the dark-haired Sage had spoken with him at length.

However, Murata merely shrugged. "Wolfram said it himself. Shibuya's too much of a wimp to do what needs to be done." He added with a knowing smirk. "If it were left to him they would never get anywhere."

"Wolf – Wolfram asked to be exiled?" Yuuri's voice shook, his eyes wide and dark.

Murata recalled Wolfram's defeated expression, his bleak, hopeless gaze, and hardened his heart. "He asked to be released from the engagement." He said bluntly.

Asked. Yuuri's insides quailed. His proud fiancé had never asked for anything. Not ever.

"His time had run out." Murata went on reasonably. "You didn't want him. Not as a fiancé and even less as a husband. What choice did he have? He was smart enough to know that you would never have the balls to break the engagement, and strong enough to know what he had to do. Frankly, I must say I admire Wolfram's guts. He did what he felt was the only way to keep everyone happy."

"Does Heika Maou look happy to you?" Gwendal growled. "Do _we_ look happy to you?"

Unreadable eyes locked with his. "No one forced your brother through the portal." Murata informed him gently. "It was his choice."

"But not mine." Yuuri countered tightly. "Not mine." He turned to the Ulrike. "I don't care what Wolfram said. You broke custom when you let him go. Well, I want him back." His voice rang ominously.

The priestess gazed at the Demon King uncertainly.

"I did not agree to let him go, and he had no right to decide for us both." Yuuri reiterated in a tone that dared the priestess to challenge his authority.

"Heika, the custom – "

" – can go to Hell! Frankly, I don't give a damn!" Yuuri snarled back, his patience at an end.

The Ulrike stared at him for a long moment. Finally, she nodded. "I can only let you through to the Temple, Heika. Once there you may of course speak with Lord Wolfram and sort out your – differences." She informed Yuuri softly. "Whether or not His Excellency agrees to return, however – "

"He will." Yuuri cut in confidently. His gaze did not falter from the priestess. "How soon can we do this?"

"Hold on." Murata stepped forward. "What if you're wrong, Shibuya?" He queried. "What if Wolfram is perfectly happy where he is right now?" He went on, ignoring the incredulous stares directed at him.

"Impossible!" Yuuri snapped.

"Are you so certain?" Murata countered with a lifted eyebrow.

Yuuri opened his mouth to say 'yes', then caught the sage's eye and hesitated.

The Ulrike's gaze moved to Celi, compassion in their depths. "The Temple will treat your son well, Your Excellency." She assured the ex-Demon Queen softly. "Its mission is not to punish failure, but to grant new life. New hope."

Failure. The word grated on Yuuri's already taut nerves.

"Why don't we let Wolfram decide what he really wants?" Conrad spoke up quietly.

"As I recall, he had already done that." Murata reminded him pointedly.

"He thought that Yuuri did not care for him!" Celi protested loudly. "He wasn't thinking clearly!"

Dark eyes locked on to the King. "Was he wrong in his thinking, Shibuya?" Murata asked slowly. "Have you changed your mind about this engagement? _Do_ you love Wolfram?"

Yuuri swallowed. "I do." He said, meeting his friend's gaze steadily. "I didn't realize it soon enough, but I know it now. I love Wolfram."

The Great Sage absorbed that silently, then with a heavy sigh shook his head. "Maybe not soon enough." He said softly. "Wolfram has been there too long already. It is entirely possible that he will choose to stay with the Temple, even knowing how you profess to feel now."

"What are you saying?" Celi demanded faintly.

A distant look entered Murata's eyes. "You must understand that the magic that created the Temple was not meant to harm the people sent there. Shinou felt that lifelong exile was punishment enough. However, after the first few exiles committed suicide He decided to make their lives more bearable."

Suicide. "Oh gods…" Yuuri felt his insides heaving and he swayed slightly. Only Conrad's steadying hand at his back kept him on his feet.

"Shinou put a healing spell over the Temple." Murata went on quietly. "It is one that gradually alters the mind and heals the emotions. It gives the exiles a feeling of serenity. Allow them to go on living." He paused, coming to the difficult part. "It is powerful magic, Shibuya, and it cannot be undone. If Wolfram has fallen under the spell…" He shrugged.

"Then he might not come back anyway." Yuuri finished for him, his voice a horrified whisper. He may have lost Wolfram before he had even had him. Yuuri shuddered.

Suddenly, his shoulder was gripped strongly. "Do not lose hope yet, Yuuri." Conrad told him encouragingly. "My brother is the most stubborn person I have ever known. I do not believe he would so easily succumb to the Temple's magic. You have to have faith in him and in yourself."

His words jarred Yuuri, reminding him that Wolfram's freedom was not the only thing at stake. He needed Wolfram in his life. Losing the blonde to the Temple would not only doom Wolfram, but Yuuri as well. Their lives. Their love.

He straightened. "If Wolfram chooses the Temple, then I will respect that." He forced himself to say the words. "But I am not giving him up that easily. I won't rest until I've spoken to him myself." Wolfram had never denied him anything. He would not deny him this. It was the mantra Yuuri held on to.

Murata shrugged. "Fine."

Yuuri turned to the priestess. "When?"

The Ulrike bowed her head. "Tomorrow."

Another day. Yuuri's teeth gnashed with impatience, but he made himself accept the arrangement.

"I will go with the Maou." Conrad spoke up quietly.

But the Ulrike was already shaking her head. "The Temple of the Winds is forbidden to outsiders." She stated firmly. "Only the Maou may cross over. Only his magic can shield him from the spell Shinou cast over the Temple and its inhabitants."

"The Maou is not going anywhere without protection." Gwendal growled.

A curious smile crossed the Ulrike's lips. "General, I can assure you that no harm will come to the Maou at the Temple."

"Unless he suddenly develops a yearning to have his head shaved." Murata quipped.

Yuuri shot his friend a dirty look.

"They are all monks over there." Murata informed him helpfully. "You know the type – all meditation and the search for peace." He grinned as a sudden thought struck him. "Come to think of it, you'd probably fit in there better than Wolfram will."

Conrad and Gwendal exchanged grim stares. "We go with the Maou." Both stated at the same time.

"No." Yuuri spoke up, holding Murata's stare. "I don't want to disrupt the Temple, and I won't put anyone else in danger." He took a deep breath. "I'll go alone."

-o0o-

That night, alone in his chamber, Yuuri lay in his bed, his eyes wide open.

_It is powerful magic… and it cannot be undone._

The words haunted Yuuri. Peppered him with doubts and anxiety. What if Wolfram _had_ succumbed to the magic? What if the blonde knight no longer wanted to be engaged to him? What if Wolfram chose the Temple over him?

What if…?

His gaze drifted to the empty space beside him, his eyes lingering on the perfectly fluffed pillow.

What if…?

His throat closed. At that moment, he would have given anything to have his spoiled fiancé taking up all the space in the big bed. Anything.

A soft, broken sound forced itself out of him, and his hand flew up to cover his mouth. He would not cry. Would not give in to the anguish and hysteria clawing inside him.

To cry was to admit defeat. To accept that he had lost Wolfram to the Temple.

He would not cry. Tomorrow he was going to the Temple and he was going to bring the blonde home.

Tomorrow.

A knock on the door broke into his thoughts, and for a moment he considered pretending to be asleep. But when the knock came again he sighed and got up.

"Conrad." Yuuri stepped back, allowing the gentle-eyed soldier to come in. Turning, the boy-king dragged himself back to the bed, perching on the side listlessly.

Conrad sat himself a foot away, noting Yuuri's downcast expression somberly.

"Are you prepared for tomorrow's undertaking?" He asked quietly.

Yuuri hesitated before nodding. He knew that everyone's hope rested on him. "I won't let you down."

His tone, though sincere, lacked conviction; and Conrad sighed.

"There is something you must remember when you go to the Temple of the Winds tomorrow." He stated softly. At Yuuri's bemused look he went on, "Remember that Wolfram may not be himself. The spell will have affected his thoughts. It will have skewed his judgment. Do not let that sway you from the truth."

"Conrad – " Yuuri blinked. What was the captain trying to tell him?

'Your Majesty, there is only one truth you need to keep in mind when you see him. That Wolfram loves you." Conrad told him with utter conviction. "His heart and soul belongs to you. He would _never_ choose the Temple over you. Not when he is in his right mind." His eyes hardened. "That is why you must be strong for him at this time."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what the magic does, how it blinds the heart and mind. But Wolfram does not. If he has fallen under its spell he will need you to save him from it. You must be prepared to do what is best for him, and for you."

"You want me to take him by force." Realization dawned, and Yuuri felt his stomach lurch sickeningly, he had not even considered that possibility. Naively, he had thought that once he had seen Wolfram, had spoken to him, that the blonde would forgive his stupidity and come home. After all, the blonde knight had never refused him before. And even when he had contemplated the power of the Temple's magic, it had not crossed his mind that he may have to forcibly remove Wolfram from the Temple.

Conrad nodded, his features turning grim. "If necessary, yes. I believe Wolfram's love for you. I know that his heart would never willingly surrender that love. Once he returns, I believe his true feelings will come back."

Yuuri stared at him, wide-eyed and not a little apprehensive. He had never had to force anyone to do something against their will. "Can I do that?" He asked uncertainly. "Just drag him away from the Temple, I mean? Wouldn't the monks try to stop me?"

"You are the Maou." Conrad stated forcefully, as though that alone answered all his questions. "To go against your express wishes is an unforgivable crime."

Yuuri sagged against the bedpost, his thoughts whirling. How was he going to 'force' Wolfram to come with him? And even if he did manage to 'force' Wolfram back, what if he never recovered from the spell?

…_it cannot be undone..._

His eyes closed. "What if -?"

"Yuuri," His eyes flew open when the slender hand reached out to squeeze his shoulder, "_do_ you love Wolfram?"

Yuuri nodded, his heart in his eyes.

"Then bring him home." Conrad smiled. That special smile that had always filled Yuuri with confidence. Yuuri straightened, a glint entering his eyes as new determination flowed through him.

"I will."

-o0o-


	9. Chapter 9

Temple of the Winds 9

By: sagelibra

Pairing: Yuuram

Rating: PG-13 (may change)

Summary: There's one more custom Yuuri doesn't know about.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them.

I am very sorry for the delay in posting. The holidays are upon us and it has been a very hectic time. Too, my muse was quite severely distracted – hehe - and wouldn't settle down until lately. Merry Christmas (belated) and a Prosperous New Year!

-o0o-

Every morning the monks gathered before the shrine of Shinou to say their morning prayers. They gave thanks to Shinou for the new day and asked for Shinou's continued blessings as they went about their tasks. Every night they came together again to give thanks for His guidance and to ask Shinou to watch over them through the night. They gave thanks for other things too. Shinou had given them new life and He had shown them the path to inner peace. They were happier now than they had ever been, and it was all because Shinou had shown them the way.

This particular morning they had one more reason to give thanks. The most recent addition to the Temple, Wolfram von Bielefield, had seen the light and had agreed to join their ranks. They thanked Shinou for their new brother, and asked for His guidance on Wolfram's behalf. Tomorrow Wolfram was taking the final step to letting go, he was to be Sealed.

The Sealing Ceremony was a cause of great joy for the monks. To be Sealed was to become one with the Temple. To be welcomed into their family and to be freed from the past. To feel the fetters of anguish and despair fall away under the soothing touch of Shinou's compassion.

They had feared, for a while, that the young man would choose to reject the Temple's invitation. That he would die.

But now he had chosen the Temple. He had chosen Life. And for that, they heaved a collective sigh of relief. The path was long and winding, but in time, and with their help, they were certain he would heal.

It was indeed, a time for thanksgiving.

They were deep into their prayers when the pool before the shrine began to swirl in an unmistakable fashion. Instantly, ten pairs of eyes flew to the pool in patent disbelief.

_/Another one?/_

_/So soon?/_

_/Dear Shinou…/_

It was unheard-of. Never before had the Maou sent two consecutive people through, barely a month apart. Always before it had taken decades for an addition to their number to be brought through. And always the Ulrike had summoned one of them to act as guide. But this…a guide had not been sent for.

It was understandable then, why, when a dark-haired boy rose from the pool, no one immediately stepped forward to welcome him.

The boy sputtered and coughed for a long moment, after which he blinked and trained dark eyes on them.

"Wolfram von Bielefield." He said, a trace of urgency lining his voice. "Where is he?"

Only then did they notice his hair and eyes. Black upon black.

A shiver ran through the great hall.

The Maou was upon them.

-o0o-

Wolfram was closeted in his room, meditating. He was joining the order tomorrow, and the old monk had advised him to spend some time with himself. To clear his mind and prepare his spirit. It was a novel experience, though not a new concept. Conrad had tried to teach it to him once.

Picture the flame in your mind. Let it grow. Nurture it. Breathe with it. Let yourself be one with it. Be the flame.

_/Be the flame./ _Meditation was meant to calm the mind and help it focus. The picture, Conrad had said, was different for everyone. For Wolfram, it was the flame. He was, after all, a fire mage.

However, in the course of his relatively short life –by Mazoku standards- Wolfram had had little use for meditation. He had been a knight and a soldier. His job had simply been to follow orders. To protect, defend, or destroy. Nor had he ever been inclined to reflect overlong on his shortcomings. He was forceful and headstrong by nature, so what? Why should he have to change when most everyone bowed to his will? Gave in to his every whim?

Faced with the inarguable truth where the youngest prince was concerned, and the unflinching arrogance of a youth very thoroughly spoiled, Conrad had merely smiled his gentle smile and remarked that one never knew when something picked up might someday come in handy.

Wolfram remembered scoffing at the gentle reminder.

Then Yuuri came along and turned his world upside down.

The thought, unexpected and unwanted, shook him. His pulse leapt as the image of the Maou sprang to mind. The flame flickered. Sputtered.

_/Don't think about him!/_

Wolfram drew in a sharp breath. _/Be the flame./_ he told himself sternly, forcing himself to focus. To calm down.

And slowly, gradually, he did. The pain, though reduced to a dull ache, did not leave, however.

The monk had promised him that in time and with patience, he will be able to overcome the pain. All of it. It _can_ be done. Once he becomes truly a part of the Temple, the pain will leave gradually dissipate. He _will_ be able to move on.

And he had decided to do just that. To move on. To live. He would not dishonor his heritage by simply giving up. He was a soldier and a knight. A prince. He had chosen this fate and he would live it out with grace and dignity.

_/Be strong./ _He told himself sternly. _/Be patient. You can do this./_

He took a deep breath, held it, let it out again.

/_I am the master of my thoughts. I am the master of my feelings./ _

_/Be the flame…be the flame…/_

He was so deeply engrossed in that quiet space that the sudden knocking on his door startled him. His eyes flew open to see the old monk standing by the doorway, his expression deeply disturbed. He blinked quickly, the transition from trance-like serenity to sudden alertness jarring, to say the least.

"What's wrong?" He demanded immediately, nevertheless, his military training rising easily to the fore.

The old monk hesitated, then shaking his head, said softly. "He has come."

Wolfram cocked his head, his tone bemused as he asked, "Who has come?"

Somber eyes met his. "The Maou."

The breath caught in his throat, and Wolfram stared uncomprehendingly at his mentor. "Wh – What –"

_/Yuuri./_

Here? Wolfram fell back on the bed, his world tilting insanely.

"What – what are you talking about?" He croaked out.

"He asks to speak with you." The old monk told him quietly.

Incredulity and disbelief flashed through Wolfram as he struggled to make sense of the words. Yuuri, here, at the Temple of the Winds. For some reason, he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around that little fact.

Deciphering his expression, the old monk stepped closer. "He repents, Wolfram."

Repents.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Wolfram's voice was a whisper. "What is going on?"

His mentor gazed at him searchingly. "Did your mother not speak of the Temple to you at all?" It was a question he had wanted to ask since Wolfram arrived. But he had desisted, seeing how resistant the blond was to speaking about the past.

"Hahaue?" Now Wolfram was completely lost. Yuuri was here? And what did his mother have to do with anything?

"You truly did not know." The old monk shook his head wonderingly. A lot of things made sense to him now. He knew that through the years the truth about the Temple had become intentionally enshrouded in myth and legend. That was readily apparent from the initiates that had crossed over through the centuries.

But he had been surprised to find the extent of Wolfram's ignorance, considering the Temple's history with his mother Celi. He had expected the former Maou to have prepared her son, at the very least. Why she had failed to do so was a mystery to him.

"Know what?" Wolfram demanded sharply, standing now, legs spread and braced defensively. Yuuri was here, for the love of Shinou…and what the hell was the monk harping on now?

His mentor raised his hand, palm out. "Calm yourself, Wolfram. Sit."

Wolfram stared at him like he'd lost his mind. Was the man _serious_? He was expected to remain _calm_ at a time like this?

"Sit." The usually mild tenor was insistent, and Wolfram found himself obeying more out of habit than any real desire to do so.

The old monk took a bracing breath. "You already know that the Temple is a refuge for those who are - unable to meet the Maou's needs. However, there are times when the Maou finds that he or she had made a mistake. That someone sent over was actually cared about. Someone - needed. When that happens, and if Shinou wills it, the Maou is allowed to cross over to the Temple and ask for a second chance. If the man or woman accepts his repentance, then he or she is allowed to return to the Maou's side." He lifted a shoulder. "In the time that I have served the Temple, only once had a Maou repented."

"Hahaue?" Wolfram's tone held incredulity, momentarily diverted from other concerns.

The monk nodded.

"I never knew…" Wolfram whispered. His eyes met those of his mentor's as a thought struck. "Was it – "

You? Because that would explain why his mentor had taken him under his wing, in spite of his stubbornness.

A small smile touched his mentor's mouth. "No, Wolfram, it was not I."

Relief gushed through Wolfram. He did not want to think that his mother had been responsible for causing the old monk any pain, no matter how well he had gotten over it. Gods, he would not wish what he had gone through on anyone.

"So what happened?" He asked after a moment. A part of him chided him for delaying the inevitable, for not dealing with Yuuri's presence. And yet another part of him needed to know. Needed, even as he dreaded hearing the answer, because he knew it did not end well. Could not have ended well, since he had not heard his mother speak of it. Ever.

The monk shrugged. "He chose the Temple." He replied simply. "He had found peace here. He was happy."

"But he could have returned to his life, his family?" Wolfram couldn't quite believe his ears.

"Certainly." The monk answered. "But apparently, he had found a better life here. With us."

Wolfram stared at him unseeingly, processing all that he had learned. It was unbelievable. And yet – hope leapt in his heart.

The old monk rose. "You have the same choice before you now, Wolfram." He stated gravely. "Should you choose to return with the Maou, know that you have the well wishes of the Temple. Should you choose to stay, know too, that the Temple will welcome you with open arms."

Wolfram swallowed hard. A part of him longed to get up and run to Yuuri, so fiercely had he missed the other boy. But another part of him hesitated - kept him seated.

He bit his lip, torn. Why was he still there? Why wasn't he leaping at the chance to go home?

"He truly wants me back?" He asked shakily, desperate hope warring with old fear.

The monk gazed at him. "What other reason would the Maou have for coming to the Temple?"

Other reason?

Wolfram's heart twisted, a soft cry escaping his lips as cruel reason reasserted itself. His shoulders fell as hope died.

Of course.

How foolish – how utterly, pathetically foolish.

Why else would Yuuri follow him to the Temple?

For love? He tasted blood in his mouth, his tender flesh not proof against the force of his pain. Hot tears welled in his eyes, slid down cold cheeks.

Foolish, foolish Wolfram.

_/You know better, Wolfram von Bielefield. You know he cannot love you. You know, and you must never forget./_

_/No, not love, but friendship./_

_/ Pity./_

_/ Duty./_

"Send him away." The words were uttered in a choked voice.

The monk stared at him, unspeaking.

"Send him away!" Wolfram repeated, this time with more force. "I have nothing to say to him. Nothing!"

"Are you certain?" The monk countered gently. "The choice is yours now. If you truly feel that the Maou can give you happiness then you must follow your heart."

Follow your heart.

Bitter laughter rose from within, spilled out. "My heart?" The words were dragged from him. "I have none left to follow, old man."

"Wolfram – "

"Enough!" Fire burst from his fingers, the flames highlighting the anguish in his features.

Compassion gleamed in his mentor's eyes.

Wolfram's fists clenched, and the fire died. "I do not want to see him." His voice was empty. "I do not want his pity, or his repentance. I do not want anything from him."

The old monk sighed. "Should you not at least speak with him?" He asked gently.

"_Do you love me?..._ _Do you think that you could come to love me someday? As your husband?"_

"…_I just don't know… I'm sorry_.._." _

"…_I'm sorry…"_

Quite deliberately, Wolfram turned his back on the monk. "Tell him to go home." He said. "There is nothing for him here."

A pregnant pause filled the room.

"You are certain?"

Wolfram took a deep breath. Held it. Let it go.

"I have made my choice." He uttered very very softly. "I will stand by it."

A longer pause.

"Very well."

-o0o-


	10. Chapter 10

Temple of the Winds 10

By: sagelibra

Pairing: Yuuram

Rating: PG-13 (may change)

Summary: There's one more custom Yuuri doesn't know about.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them.

Note: Please forgive the long delay and thank you for your patience and support. Life is hectic at this point, and I had to rewrite this chapter until I got it right in my head. Their voices had to be just right, you see 

-o0o-

"Damn you, Yuuri."

A soft neigh echoed his sentiment, and Wolfram sighed. Before him the land stretched out as far as the eye could see. All around him was wide open space, and yet… he felt stifled. Cornered.

He had fled immediately after sending the monk off with his reply. He knew Yuuri too well. He knew the boy would come, knew a confrontation could not be avoided.

He bit his lip, feeling both vexed and resigned.

_/ Why now, Yuuri, when I've finally decided to start over without you? When I'm starting to pull myself together again?/_

The old monk had spoken the truth, after all. The Temple _did_ help. In the days following his decision to join the order, his state of mind had improved. He was calmer, less inclined to sink into depression, and less given to mood swings. He still thought constantly of his past life and the people he had lost, but the memories were becoming increasingly distant, the pain dulling.

He shook his head the bitter irony. He had slipped away precisely because he had wanted to spare them both this pointless confrontation. But now Yuuri was leaving them no choice. He was going to force them both to go through it anyway – the guilt, the regrets. Forcing Wolfram to relive the pain, to deny the very thing he yearned for with all his heart. And for what?

What was the point, aside from soothing his smarting conscience? At the end of the day there was nothing he could do to change things, except to offer to marry Wolfram.

And that option Wolfram had already passed on.

He would not marry Yuuri now, not even if Shinou himself ordered it. Not like this. He would not live out the rest of his – or Yuuri's – life knowing that the only reason he had Yuuri was out of pity. Knowing that he had been married out of duty and remorse.

Nor would he let himself buy into the delusion that one day, Yuuri may learn to love him. He could not go through it again – the false hope, the interminable waiting, the anguish. No, he would not survive it a second time.

A gentle nudge at his shoulder brought him back to the present, and he reached up to rub Wimp's nose gently.

"Don't worry, Wimp." He whispered softly. "We'll be fine. We'll get past this too." He almost wished he sounded more convincing. Judging from the snort Wimp offered in reply, the horse shared his misgivings.

"Wolfram!"

The blonde stiffened, unprepared for the emotion that rose up inside him at the sound. Yuuri's tone was strident, his voice filled with emotions that Wolfram didn't want to analyze. He shut his eyes tightly, willing himself to stay in control.

_/Be strong, Wolfram. Stand firm./_

Opening his eyes again, he resolutely kept his gaze fixed on the rolling fields before him. He didn't need to see to know that Yuuri was close. He could feel the other boy's presence bearing down on him, his agitation permeating the air. Instinctively, Wolfram tensed, the hair at the back of his neck rising in wariness.

"Wolfram."

He'd never heard Yuuri speak to him so…uncertainly, as though he beheld something so fragile as to break at any moment. He shook his head inwardly. Stop imagining things, he told himself sternly as Yuuri paused. Wolfram could feel the dark gaze on his face, but he resolutely refused to meet it with his own.

Silence fell between them, broken only by Wimp's soft whinny. The tension in the air was making him restless, and he pushed more strongly against Wolfram's shoulder.

Wolfram snorted, but indulgently patted the horse's neck. "Go amuse yourself." He said fondly. "Just don't wander too far."

Yuuri watched silently as the horse trotted away after nuzzling Wolfram's hand affectionately, incredulous that he actually felt jealous of a horse for making the blond smile. However, at the same time he noted the horse's coloring, and his pulse leapt.

Black upon black. His colors.

And just like that, his uncertainty melted away, replaced with overwhelming relief and hope. His initial reaction at the temple, after being informed of Wolfram's response, had been disbelief. Denial. No, the monks had to be lying. They had to be hiding Wolfram from him. There had to be some diabolical plan on the works, bent on keeping him from the blond knight. It was simply inconceivable to him that Wolfram would refuse to come home with him, much less talk to him.

And yet, after a long glaring match and a great deal of shouting, he realized there was no lie. No plan to keep them apart. There was simply Wolfram turning his back on him. On them.

That realization had almost shattered his resolve. Only Conrad's reminder, ringing in his ears, had kept him from falling apart.

_/Remember that Wolfram may not be himself... the one truth you need to keep in mind… Wolfram loves you…/_

He had insisted on being brought to Wolfram's room, and though the blond had already left by then, his paintings had been enough to drive home just how badly he had screwed up.

He had stared at them in patent disbelief, initially unable to believe that his Wolfram was capable of producing such work. He had never seen Wolfram do anything approaching half the brilliance of his work here. Certainly none of his previous work had ever evoked such strong emotions from Yuuri. Letting his gaze touch each canvass, he had almost wept. Every brush stroke had cried out with loneliness and despair.

"Oh Wolfram…" He had whispered, his heart aching for his beloved. How lost he must have felt, how helpless and alone.

Now, having caught up with his fiancé, he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the thin shoulders protectively. He wanted to reassure the blond, to apologize and to make up for the pain his stupidity had caused.

But the stiffness with which Wolfram held himself kept him from going any nearer.

And it hit him, quite suddenly, that Wolfram had _refused_ to see him. Was even now refusing to so much as look at him.

His gut clenched. He couldn't let the other boy drift any further away.

"Wolf?" He said softly. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

Wolfram gritted his teeth at the other's tone.

_/Don't do this, Yuuri./ _He could deal with Yuuri's anger and frustration, but not his concern and gentleness.

"You shouldn't have come." He said in a clipped voice, injecting it with annoyance.

Yuuri's heart sank. Conrad was right. Wolfram was not going to make this easy. He took a deep breath. No matter. He could take anything Wolfram dished out.

"We missed you." He said simply. "I missed you."

Wolfram lifted a shoulder dismissively. "You would have gotten over it."

"No, I wouldn't have." Yuuri disagreed, striving for calm even when his fiancé's determined nonchalance grated on his nerves. "I would have spent the rest of my life looking for you."

Wolfram ruthlessly ignored the way his heart leapt at the confession.

"Do you want to know why?" Yuuri pressed when the blond remained silent.

Wolfram turned away. "No." That one word cost him more than Yuuri would ever know.

Yuuri stared at his stiff back, thinking desperately how to get through to the other boy, when the latter wouldn't even look him in the eye.

"Wolf, please talk to me." He asked, letting his hurt peek through. "Stop pushing me away."

"You shouldn't have come." Wolfram reiterated stubbornly. "Everything would have worked out for the best."

"Best for whom?" Yuuri shook his head vehemently. "Running away doesn't solve anything Wolfram."

"I wasn't running away from anything." Wolfram snapped indignantly. "I did what had to be done."

"No." Yuuri snapped back. "What you should have done was talk to me. What you did was running away." Yuuri dragged his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I didn't ask you to sacrifice yourself for me, Wolfram. You know –"

"Exactly." Wolfram cut in tersely, finally whirling around to glare at the dark-haired king. "I do know. Better than anyone." He stabbed a finger at Yuuri's chest. "Don't talk to me about running away from difficult decisions. We've been engaged for a whole _year_, and you were nowhere _near_ doing anything about it. You _knew_ how I felt about you. You knew, and you left me there to hang anyway." A bitter smile curved his lips. "I should have talked to you? Gods, Yuuri, what for? We both know you wouldn't have had the balls to do what had to be done. You couldn't have stomached marrying me, but your stupid sense of honor wouldn't have let me go either."

Yuuri flushed, the pain and bitterness in Wolfram's voice shaming him into lowering his eyes.

Wolfram snorted in disgust. "Go home, Yuuri." He told the king harshly. "And next time, look before you slap." He turned away quickly, pretending not to see the hurt that had flashed across the mobile face, hardening his heart. He was doing the right thing, but damn, why did it have to hurt so badly?

Yuuri flinched, face paling at the finality in Wolfram's tone.

_/I've lost him…/_

_/No!/_

He didn't realize he'd spoken the word out aloud until Wolfram's back stiffened. But he was beyond caring now. Reaching out, he snagged the blond boy's sleeve and spun him around. Meeting the shocked green gaze head-on, he said it again. "No."

"Yuuri –"

"Shut up!" Yuuri shook him once. "I am not leaving without you, and I am not going to let you talk yourself into doing this!" He said agitatedly.

Wolfram stared at him.

Yuuri swallowed. "You're right," he admitted in a low voice. "I had been dragging my feet where our engagement was concerned, and I was wrong. But I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Wolfram shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"It does!" Yuuri shook him again for emphasis. "How can you think that I would let you lock yourself away in this world?"

Wolfram stared at the boy he had yearned for, had waited for, for months. For the first time he noted the dark circles around Yuuri's eyes, noted the king's gaunt features, and his heart clenched painfully. He saw the pain in Yuuri's eyes, and he thought he understood. As kind-hearted as Yuuri was, he could not help but feel responsible for what had happened. So he was punishing himself, and will go on punishing himself for something he could not change.

_/Foolish Yuuri./_

He sighed. He realized that his first plan - angering Yuuri into leaving was not going to work. Righteous indignation was not going to give Yuuri the peace of mind he craved. No, Yuuri didn't need to be right, he needed to be forgiven.

"Whatever the reasons, they don't matter anymore Yuuri. We're over that now." He said finally, quietly. "It's in the past. Just – let it go. Move on."

Yuuri stared at him, taken aback by the sudden change of mood.

Wolfram let his eyes see past the other boy, touching the land beyond him. "This isn't too bad, you know." He said at length. "Once you get used to the quiet, it's actually very refreshing."

"Wolfram – "

But Wolfram held up his hand to forestall him. "Hear me out, Yuuri."

Yuuri pressed his lips together with effort.

"We got engaged by accident. You never wanted it, and I was a fool not to accept that sooner. It would have saved us both a lot of unnecessary grief." Wolfram sighed. "Nevertheless, we're here now, and it is time we both moved on with our lives." He sent the king a small smile. "You may find this hard to believe, but I'm really alright here. So you see, you don't have to worry about me or feel guilty. I'm fine."

"I've seen the paintings in your room, Wolfram." Yuuri told him bluntly. "How can you be fine when inside you're screaming?"

Wolfram recoiled, his breath catching. Yuuri pressed in. "Stop lying to me. You miss Shin Makoku. You miss your family. You miss Greta." His voice lowered. "You miss me." Dark eyes bored into the other's pale face. "Just like I miss you."

Wolfram swallowed convulsively at the fire that burned in Yuuri's eyes.

"Ask me again." Yuuri's voice was soft, yet strangely compelling.

"What?"

"That night, in our room, you asked me a question." Sorrow limned Yuuri's voice. "I wasn't thinking clearly when I answered. I didn't know my heart as well as I thought I did, and my answer inadvertently sent you here." He raised his hand, his palm almost brushing Wolfram's pale cheek. "You'll never know how sorry I am for that."

"Yuuri –"

"Ask me again." Yuuri repeated. "And this time, when I answer, look into my eyes and see the truth in my heart." His voice fell to a whisper. "I'll never lie to you again. I promise, Wolf. Never again."

Wolfram shut his eyes. Why, he thought with weary bitterness, wasn't it enough that he had to have his heart broken once? Why did Shinou have to send Yuuri to him and do it to him all over again? Did they really expect him to believe that his absence had made Yuuri fall in love with him, when his near-death had failed to do so?

How stupid, how weak did they think he was, to fall into the trap of Yuuri's remorse?

_/Never again./_

Gently, slowly, he disengaged himself from Yuuri's grasp and stepped back. Looking Yuuri in the eye, he said softly, "I'm not going back with you, Yuuri. I won't marry you just so you can appease your conscience and do your duty to me. I won't." He shook his head. "Go home, Yuuri." He whistled, and Wimp came trotting back.

"I want you to come home with me!"

Wolfram swung himself up on Wimp's back effortlessly. Gazing down at Yuuri with resolute eyes, he said simply. "This is my home now."

-o0o-End chapter -o0o-


	11. Chapter 11

Temple of the Winds 11

By: sagelibra

Pairing: Yuuram

Rating: PG-13

Summary: There's one more custom Yuuri doesn't know about.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them.

-o0o-

Grey. The color was everywhere that day, from the overcast skies outside his window, to the robes that the old monk held in his hands, all the way to the heaviness that weighed down Wolfram's heart.

"It is time." The old monk said simply, when Wolfram opened the door at his knock.

Over the monk's shoulder Wolfram saw Yuuri's ashen features, the desperate glitter in his dark gaze, and the blond knight's stomach twisted anew. He swallowed back the lump in his throat. _/You're doing the right thing. The only thing./ _Silently, he stepped back to allow the monk entrance to his room. In the act of shutting the door, a hand all but slammed into its surface, forcing it still.

"Wolfram, please don't do this." Yuuri begged hoarsely. "Please!"

Wolfram let his eyes slide away, unable to hold the other boy's gaze, unwilling to look into the desperate plea in the expressive features. He was so close now; he could not let Yuuri's misguided conscience deter him from doing the right thing. A little bit more and he would be starting afresh, and Yuuri would be free from the mess he had unwittingly gotten both of them into a year ago.

He knew that Yuuri had spent the night outside his door. He could pretend not to care, but he couldn't pretend not to know. He had spent the night sitting on his bed, staring at the door, certain that Yuuri was staring at that same door from the opposite side. Several times he had almost gotten up to open the door, to try and convince Yuuri to just go away, he told himself. But in the end he had not. Partly because he knew nothing he said would convince the bull-headed king to walk away from this, and partly, he admitted to himself honestly, because he was afraid that he might be the one persuaded into giving in. Just as he had given in over and over in the past, letting Yuuri's passion sway his better judgment, letting his feelings for Yuuri overwhelm his reason.

Not this time. He was a knight, sworn to protect the king from all harm, even at the cost of his own life. Had he remained true to his oath he should have ended this farce the moment he realized that Yuuri could never return his feelings. But he had let his selfishness take over and let the situation come to this. This was all his fault. His. And it was time he did the right thing. Did his sworn duty. Whatever the cost to himself.

Taking a deep breath, he ignored Yuuri's pleas and pushed steadily until the door shut close.

"Wolf!" Yuuri's fist slammed against the door's surface. "I love you!"

_/I love you/_

Wolfram stared at the door, white-faced. A deer caught in the headlights of a car he had never seen coming.

A gentle hand settled on his shoulder, and numbly, he let himself be turned. His eyes locked with the old monk's. Dark, knowing eyes swept over his face, read the anguish in his eyes.

"You can still change your mind, young Wolfram, should you wish to." He said softly.

But Wolfram's brain had caught up with him, and he shook his head. "It isn't real." He whispered. "It isn't."

The old monk gazed at him consideringly, then nodded.

"Let us begin then."

-o0o-

He was running out of time.

Yuuri groaned, fear and desperation making him hot and cold in turns. He had been in a lot of tight spots before, but he had never felt the way he did now, like he was in a nightmare, watching helplessly as Wolfram slowly headed into certain danger. And the more he tried to help, the worse it got. Gods, what was he supposed to do now?

_/Remember that Wolfram may not be himself…../_

Conrad's words echoed in his thoughts, and Yuuri's eyes widened.

_/…there is only one truth you need to keep in mind when you see him. That Wolfram loves you…/ _

Yuuri straightened.

_/… you must be strong for him…/_

Yes.

_/You must be prepared to do what is best for him, and for you…/_

And then, just like that, he knew what he had to do.

The door opened, and the old monk stepped out, followed closely by Wolfram. The blond was wearing the grey robes of the monks.

A hard lump in his throat made it difficult to speak. But he had to say it. "Wolfram…." His voice was soft and heavy with regret. "I'm so sorry." For the past and for what he was about to do.

But Wolfram merely shook his head, the brilliant green orbs strangely gentle as they alighted on him. "It's okay, Yuuri." He said. "It really isn't your fault. And even if it is, I forgive you."

Yuuri watched numbly as the monk led his fiancé away. Inside, he was utterly calm, all doubt and uncertainty swept away by the strength of his determination.

/You'll hate me for this, Wolfram, but that's alright. I'd rather have your hate now than lose you forever./

As he followed them to the Great Hall, he prepared himself.

-o0o-

All the monks were present on this momentous occasion. They formed two lines leading up to the altar, their heads bent in reverence, their eyes closed in prayer.

Wolfram walked slowly down the line, his eyes fixed on the altar and the pool of tranquil waters. His mind was curiously blank, his emotions perfectly still. Finally, he was ready.

The old monk began speaking, his tone solemn as he addressed his brethren. "Brothers, today we rejoice –"

"Wait!"

Yuuri ignored the eyes and the muttering that followed him as he strode up to Wolfram and the old monk.

"Heika Maou…" The old monk began in a long-suffering voice.

Yuuri noted that Wolfram didn't even spare him a glance, and his determination heightened.

He had to get Wolfram away from this place before it was too late.

"I can't watch you do this." He said quietly to the still figure before him, real pain making his voice slightly uneven.

"Ah…" The old monk nodded, bowing his head obediently. He stepped back, allowing Yuuri to step up to the altar beside Wolfram.

The pool waters began to swirl gently.

Yuuri turned to Wolfram. "Are we still friends, Wolfram?" He asked softly.

Wolfram tore his eyes away from the altar to gaze at his king. He nodded. "I will always be your friend, Yuuri." He assured the dark-haired boy.

"Great." Yuuri forced himself to smile. He held out his hand. "On earth people shake hands to greet each other and – and to say goodbye." He drew a deep breath. "Goodbye, Wolfram."

Wolfram's gaze moved from the proffered hand to the dark eyes. He hesitated, then reached out to place his hand over Yuuri's. "Goodbye Yuuri."

"Wolf…"

_/…_do_ you love Wolfram?/_

_/Then bring him home.../_

The swirling quickened.

Now!

It happened in the blink of an eye. One moment Wolfram was shaking Yuuri's hand, the next Yuuri had thrown himself at him, forcing him to lose his balance.

Wolfram opened his mouth to shout, but he was already falling.

Falling.

Straight into the swirling waters.

"YUU-!"

-o0o-

"-RI!"

He was spluttering, coughing violently. Then there were hands pulling him out of the pool, and familiar voices calling his name.

"Wolfram! Oh my baby!" Yes, that suffocating feeling was familiar too.

"Mother, do let him come up for air sometime soon."

"Good job, Yuuri!"

Yuuri.

And suddenly, anger such as he had never known before rose in him. He whirled on the other boy, his eyes blazing.

Yuuri stood before him, his face pale, his eyes beseeching.

"Wolfram –ooof!"

But whatever it was he had intended to say was cut off by the fist that caught his jaw squarely.

Wolfram would have followed through with another swing but he was grabbed from behind and unceremoniously dragged off the king.

"Wolfram!" Gwendal hollered. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"You had no right!" Wolfram shrieked at the silent king. "No right, you bastard!" He struggled fiercely against his brothers.

"Wolf –" Tears slipped down Yuuri's cheeks at the hatred that twisted Wolfram's features.

"I HATE YOU!" The blond prince screamed. "I hate you!"

"WOLFRAM!" Gwendal's roar cut through Wolfram's ranting. "Enough!"

Wolfram's mouth clamped shut and he stopped struggling.

"Let me go." He got out hoarsely.

Gwendal and Conrad's eyes met over the blond head, and at Gwendal's nod, they released their youngest brother.

Wolfram staggered, but a baleful glare kept his brothers at bay, and he slowly pulled himself to his feet.

"I'm sorry." Yuuri whispered, his eyes begging Wolfram to understand.

"Shut up." Wolfram's voice shook with fury and disgust. Slowly, he backed away from them all. "Shut up."

Yuuri bit his lip to keep from sobbing when Wolfram turned and fled.

Grim gazes were exchanged all around.

Finally, seeing that Yuuri was not going to snap out of it on his own, Murata heaved a great sigh and spoke up.

"Alright Shibuya, how did you mess up this time?"

-o0o-

End of Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Temple of the Winds 12

By: sagelibra

Pairing: Yuuram

Rating: PG-13

Summary: There's one more custom Yuuri doesn't know about.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them.

-o0o-

Wolfram glared balefully at his locked door as yet another spate of knocking echoed around the room. That had been going on for the last half-hour, with Wolfram steadfastly refusing any and all attempts to welcome him, and his family taking turns trying to get him to open up.

"Sweetie, won't you open the door and let your Hahaue in?"

Wolfram paused in mid-pace, his eyes rolling in disbelief. The last thing he needed was his mother's non-stop prattle.

"No, Hahaue. I'd rather be alone right now." He kept his voice even with an effort. "Go away."

"But Wolfram-"

"Go!" Wolfram pressed his lips together, fighting to keep his temper from exploding. His mother didn't deserve that.

A momentary respite.

"Wolfie, you do know that Greta's waiting for you to go and see her, don't you?" Celi's voice, though muffled by the door, was nonetheless insistent. "She'll be crushed if you make her wait too long."

Oh gods, Greta. Wolfram could feel the walls closing in on him, and he shuddered.

Too much.

It was just too much, too soon.

How could they expect him to face his daughter – like this?

Out of sorts. Out of control.

Wolfram let loose a string of invectives. He couldn't help it. He couldn't settle down. Couldn't calm down, couldn't quiet the rioting emotions inside him.

He glanced wildly around the room, and his eye was caught by the stark blue sky outside his window.

Out. He needed to get out of there.

Now.

That decided, he threw his door open and strode out.

"Your Excellency!" The guards standing outside his door snapped immediately to attention, testament to how well his brothers knew him.

"Stay!" He growled, the flash in his eyes enough to freeze them in their tracks. They were soldiers from von Bielefeld, under his command, and they knew better than to disregard a direct order from the blond prince, especially when he was spitting mad. "And that goes for you too!" He told Celi forcefully before setting off down the corridor.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers wisely waited until he'd disappeared around the corner before one headed off to notify Lord Weller.

"Such a vile temper." Celi commented wryly, shrugging before heading down the opposite direction. "Well now at least we've gotten him out of his room."

Wolfram was already up in the saddle by the time Conrad caught up with him.

"Wolfram!"

"Leave me alone!" Wolfram snarled before digging his heel into the horse's flank, causing the beast to shoot out of the stable in a dead run.

Conrad shook his head even as Yozak led his horse to him, all saddled up and ready to go.

"Good luck, Commander." Yozak drawled out after noting the furious cloud of dust Wolfram's horse was kicking up.

Conrad sighed. "I'm going to need it." He swung up the saddle lightly. "Hold the fort, will you, Yozak? And please try to cheer Yuuri up." He thought quickly. "Remind him that if Wolfram had really meant to hurt him, he would have used his flame instead of his fist."

"You got it." Yozak eyed him thoughtfully. "Sure you can't use some help with the kid? He's pretty mad."

Conrad smiled, grateful for the offer. "I'll be fine." He assured the orange-haired man. "Wolfram's bark has always been worse than his bite."

"Alright." Yozak stepped back. "Just a suggestion though, Commander – you might want to let the kid burn something down before trying to talk to him. You know, let him get it off his chest before trying to talk some sense into him." He added helpfully.

"I'll keep that in mind." Conrad grinned before urging his horse to move.

"And if all else fails, duck!" Yozak hollered at the departing figure. He shook his head in amused exasperation. "Kids!"

Following Wolfram was not difficult, Conrad found, especially since the blond prince made no effort at all to cover his trail. In fact, Wolfram rode with no care at all for anyone or anything that he passed.

Conrad knew how that felt. He'd been there too, once, when the demons raging inside him had all but blinded him to the outside world. He knew how driven he had been, and how useless it had been to try and talk to him.

Which was why he contented himself to following Wolfram from a discreet distance, at least for the moment.

There would be time to talk, if Wolfram wanted to talk. Time to listen, if Wolfram needed someone to just listen. Whatever his brother needed, Conrad was going to be there to give it to him.

But for now, Wolfram needed time and space to sort himself out. And he needed someone to watch his back while he did so.

So that was what Conrad was going to do. He was going to watch over his kid brother until the latter was ready to deal.

-o0o-

"I messed up, didn't I?"

Murata nodded in agreement, not looking up from the book he was reading. Shibuya had been moaning about his mess for an hour now, and showed no sign of letting up. Gwendal had wisely bowed out of the show, muttering about needing to alert people about Wolfram's uncertain temper, and Günther had floated out with him. The Great Sage sighed, thinking longingly of the maidens waiting to continue their interrupted play.

Yuuri's chin sank to the top of his desk. "He'll never forgive me now." Despair tinged his voice.

Murata clicked his tongue. "You know what I find truly amazing, Shibuya?" He drawled out finally. "When Wolfram was over there and you were plotting to snatch him back, you were every inch the king and ruler. But the moment you succeed in rescuing him, you turn back to the wimp we all know and love. Now don't misunderstand, I'm happy that the brat's here, but you have to admit that from a certain perspective, it makes one wonder if retrieving him was actually the better decision."

Yuuri stared at him, speechless.

"For instance," Murata went on blithely, "you're doing exactly what Shibuya the wimp would do – bemoaning the situation you've landed yourself into. But let's pause for a moment and consider – what would the recent Wolfram-less Shibuya do in your place?" He smirked. "Somehow I don't think he would let a small thing like a von Bielefeld tantrum stop him from his objective." He peered over his book at the stupefied king. "Assuming he has an objective?"

Yuuri blinked. Then he was off his chair and striding out the door.

The smirk morphed into a full-fledged grin, and the book snapped shut with alacrity. "Mission accomplished."

-o0o-

Yuuri rushed down the corridors to Wolfram's room. He was going to make the stubborn blond listen, if that was the last thing he ever did.

"Ah, Your Highness?"

Yuuri flashed the orange-haired man a distracted grin, and would have slipped past him, except that a strong hand landed on his shoulder, nearly jerking him off his feet.

"Yozak, I'm a little busy right now…" He began.

"He's not there." He was informed with a jaunty grin.

"…and I – what?" Yuuri stepped back to stare at Conrad's second-in-command. "Who's not there?" Reason kicked in. "Wolfram's gone? Wait, where did he go?" And that was the beginning of panic.

"Whoa." Yozak was quick to reassure the dark-haired king. "He just took a short ride. Don't worry, the Commander's keeping an eye on him."

"Oh." Suddenly deflated, Yuuri heaved a big sigh, head slumping.

"You alright, Your Highness?" Yozak peered at him concernedly.

Yuuri shook his head. "I was just – I really needed to talk to Wolfram, that's all." He mumbled, turning to head back to the study.

"I see." Yozak nodded sympathetically, matching his stride to the king's shorter one. He eyed the boy's long face consideringly. "May I speak freely, Your Majesty?"

His sudden formality pricked Yuuri's morose mood. "Ah, sure, Yozak. What do you have in mind?"

Yozak pursed his lips. "Well, I do a lot of watching people, y'know. It's my job. And I've been around those brothers quite often…"

Yuuri's face brightened.

Yozak laughed. "Thought that might get your attention."

Yuuri blushed, but forged on bravely. "I think I need all the help I can get."

"That you do." Yozak agreed wholeheartedly.

No more was said until they reached the now empty study. However, the moment the doors were secure, Yuuri turned to the spy eagerly.

"Tell me what to do."

But Yozak was already shaking his head. "Majesty, that's not my job. I'm here to give you a couple of clues, not tell you what to do."

"Fine." Yuuri expelled an impatient breath. "What's the clue?"

"Clues." Yozak corrected cheerfully. "First, the Commander asked me to tell you that if Lord von Bielefeld had really meant to hurt you, you'd be nursing a burnt cheek, not a bruised jaw." He grinned. "Guess the brat still has a soft spot for you after all."

Yuuri's eyes widened as realization dawned, and color stole into his cheeks even as hope blossomed once more in his heart.

"That said," Yozak went on briskly, "there's just one other thing you should keep in mind. Heck, you should have figured this one out by now."

"What?" Yuuri asked bemusedly, still not quite over the first clue.

Yozak cocked his head. "That for all the noise Lord von Bielefeld generates, it isn't what he says that shows what's in his heart." He said slowly. "All that ranting and screaming – they're just to distract you from what's real." He sketched a small bow and headed for the door.

"Yozak, wait!" Yuuri struggled to absorb the last clue. "That's it?"

"Uh-huh." Yozak grinned. "You've got to do some things on your own, you know? Remember, keep you eye on the real thing."

Yuuri stared at the closed door for a long while after Yozak had left.

-o0o-

The sun was setting by the time Conrad felt it was safe enough to approach his younger brother. Wolfram had ridden for hours, traversing most of the kingdom and almost breaching the border before slowing down and finally stopping on this spot. Since then he had not moved at all.

Not wanting to surprise the blond, Conrad made sure to make enough noise to warn Wolfram of his presence as he guided his horse to the latter's side.

However, Wolfram merely slid him a glance before returning his gaze to the rolling hills before him, now bathed in reddish-gold light.

"There was a place exactly like this, near the Temple." Wolfram remarked after a long silence. "I used to ride out on Wimp often, and always there was this old monk on my tail."

Conrad inclined his head carefully, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"At first I thought he was worried that I was going to run out on the Temple." Wolfram went on baldly, "Later I realized something he'd known all along – that there was no where left to run to. There was only the Temple. He wasn't there to keep me from escaping; he was there to help me. To guide me."

Conrad had his own ideas about the kind of 'help' the Temple of the Winds was giving, but he chose to keep them to himself. For now.

"He made me see that true happiness isn't about love." Wolfram said softly. "That the reason why I've been so unhappy is because I've been chasing after something that wasn't real."

"I think your feelings for Yuuri are very real." Conrad commented gently.

"Maybe they were." Wolfram emphasized the last word. "But hoping that Yuuri would return them – that was pure fantasy. I should have realized that much earlier." He let out a deep breath. "You shouldn't have let him come to the Temple. I was –" He searched for a word. " – fine."

"But we didn't know that." Conrad pointed out. "We were all very worried, Yuuri most of all. He was desperate to find you."

"I was fine." Wolfram insisted. "It was rough at first, I'll admit that. But later, I finally got it. I knew what I was doing."

"Do you regret coming back?" Conrad asked quietly.

Wolfram was still for a moment. "Yes, I do." He replied honestly. "I'd started over, Conrad. I'd put the past behind me. I was fine." He bowed his head. "Now I'm lost, all over again."

"This is your home, Wolfram." Conrad reminded him. "We are your family. We can help you. And Yuuri – he really does love you."

Wolfram shook his head. "That's his guilt talking."

Conrad gazed at him for a telling moment. "Can it not be that almost losing you made him realize how he really feels about you?"

Wolfram's mouth twisted. "You expect me to believe that what had not been there in all the months we'd been engaged suddenly materialized when we no longer were?"

Point. Conrad couldn't deny the logic behind Wolfram's patent disbelief. However, since when had emotion been logical? "I expect you to acknowledge the fact that Yuuri defied the Temple to bring you home. That he wanted you enough to risk your anger and go against your express wishes." He spoke quickly. "Consider this, Wolfram. If all Yuuri wanted was to serve the Maou's justice, he had already done so when he followed you to the Temple and offered to bring you home. But when you chose the Temple, Yuuri's obligation to you as the Maou ended." Conrad watched his brother carefully. "It isn't because of justice or duty that Yuuri brought you back, Wolfram."

"Then why?" Wolfram demanded.

"I think you know why." Conrad countered softly.

"Riddles!" Wolfram snapped impatiently.

"Truth." Conrad returned with an unruffled smile.

"Hmp!" Wolfram sniffed, tossing his head. However, not before Conrad detected a light of uncertainty in the green depths.

He sat back, a small smile gracing his lips. Kids, he thought affectionately.

-o0o-

End Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

**Temple of the Winds 13**

By sagelibra

Note: Just a quickie to say that I'm so sorry for having taken so long, and to promise that I will finish this fic. Thanks to all the kind reviewers – quite assuredly your constant support and 'nagging' were instrumental to getting this chapter posted.

All disclaimers apply.

-o0o-

Night was falling.

Conrad glanced at the sky, then at his silent companion. Wolfram had been staring at the exact same spot for the last few hours, and he seemed content to stay that way. Conrad sighed. He didn't mind having kept Wolfram company the entire day. In truth he wouldn't have minded staying right there for as long as his brother needed him. But they'd been gone the whole day already, and it was a long ride back home. While Shin Makoku had become a lot more stable with Yuuri at its helm, there was always danger for the unsuspecting. Besides, he thought to himself, the answers Wolfram searched for couldn't be found in the middle of nowhere. They were right there at the castle, in the heart of the king Wolfram was so determined to keep at arm's length.

"Perhaps it would be wise to head back now, Wolfram. It's getting late." He said finally.

Wolfram blinked. Instinctively he glanced up at the darkening sky and was genuinely surprised at how late it had become. He sighed, his acquiescence reluctant at best. Nevertheless, even he had to acknowledge that Conrad was right. It was one thing to go off in a fit of temper. But putting Conrad and himself at unnecessary risk was childish and plain foolhardy; Wolfram was done being those. He straightened and gently turned his horse back. Although going back was not what he really wanted to do, he had to admit that going forward was not an option either. At least, he told himself, not until he had settled this thing with Yuuri.

As he trailed silently behind Conrad, his thoughts returned to the Maou and his family. Grimly, he wondered how he was supposed to face them all in the coming days. Who was he now that he was no longer the king's fiancé? What role was he expected to play? The honored guest? The brother to the advisers to the king? How long could he stay at the castle without a legitimate purpose?

As Yuuri's fiancé he had been tasked with overseeing Yuuri's protection. He had commanded the king's personal guards. But now that office was no longer his and the troop would be returned to Gwendal's command.

As Yuuri's prospective consort he had also been half a parent to Greta. But now? Wolfram's heart wrenched at the thought of losing the little girl. No matter how much he cared for Greta, he would no longer have any say in the girl's upbringing. At best, he would merely be relegated to the role of a favorite uncle. And when Yuuri married….his mind shied away from that thought.

And then there was Yuuri's insistence that he loved Wolfram. Everyone here believed him. Everyone, that was, except Wolfram. The blond simply cannot wrap his mind around the concept of a Yuuri in love with him. How was he supposed to believe that Yuuri had changed his sexual preference just like that? Just because he wanted to? Had to? Wolfram's mouth twisted sardonically. Yeah, right.

He was willing to believe that Yuuri had feelings for him. That the dark-haired boy cared about him. They had been through a lot together, after all. But that wasn't the kind of affection Wolfram was after, and he sincerely doubted Yuuri was capable of giving him what he wanted, no matter what he said to the contrary. No, his family can believe that if they wished to, but Wolfram had gotten over that particular fantasy, and he was not going to succumb to it again.

He let out a deep breath. So, back to square one – what to do. Logically, the best thing for him to do was to move out of the castle. He should simply return to Bielefeld and reassume the duties he had delegated when his duty as the king's fiancé had kept him at Blood Pledge Castle. He had estates to run. He had more than enough duties and obligations waiting to keep him busy for a very long time.

Simple. Clear-cut. Now if only he could persuade the stubborn king to his way of thinking…Resolutely he ignored the treacherous twisting of his heart. If there was one thing he had learned during his stay at the Temple of the Winds, it was to accept what was, instead of hankering for something beyond his reach.

They were almost home when Conrad finally spoke up. "Have faith, Wolfram." He directed an encouraging smile at his brother. "Yuuri's worth it."

Faith. Wolfram kept his eyes resolutely on the road before him. "There is such a thing as blind faith, brother." He retorted evenly. "And that's the kind that leads people to their doom."

Conrad shook his head. "When all seemed lost, it was faith that kept us going." He countered. "Faith in Yuuri and his heart. In the end, that's what saved us." He paused, "Don't let your bitterness keep you from the very thing you have been yearning for all these months."

Wolfram didn't have an answer to that, and so he prudently kept his mouth shut. Conrad, however, simply smiled and kept his peace. He'd done his part, it was now upto the Maou.

By the time they got to the castle and Wolfram let himself into her room, Greta was already fast asleep. Gazing down at the little girl, Wolfram noted the sad frown that knitted her brows even in slumber, and suffered a twang of guilt. No doubt he had put that there with his refusal to attend to her earlier and riding out in a huff. Sighing regretfully, he gently smoothed the sleeping child's brow.

"I'm sorry Greta." He whispered to her. "I should have taken the time to talk to you, no matter how I felt about everything else." Children shouldn't have to suffer for the idiocy of their elders. Resolving to attend his soon-to-be ex-daughter first thing in the morning, he tucked the blankets more securely around her and straightened.

He turned to leave, but froze like a deer caught in the headlights at the sight of the Maou himself standing by the door.

Dark eyes met green, and for an instant something flashed across Yuuri's expressive features. Something that made Wolfram's stomach lurch unsteadily.

"Wolfram-" Yuuri began softly.

"Not here." Wolfram cut him off, though he took care to keep his voice down so as not to wake Greta.

Yuuri swallowed at the sharpness of the blond's tone, but he nodded and stepped back to let Wolfram pass.

Wolfram was acutely aware of the dark eyes that all but bore a hole into the back of his head as he led the way to the king's study. However, he knew that if he wanted his life to have any semblance of sanity at all, he had to make a stand.

"Alright." He said finally once the door had been securely locked behind them. He turned to face the king, although he couldn't quite meet Yuuri's eyes. No matter, he thought, Yuuri's cheek was just as good a spot to stare at. "You go first. What do you want to say?"

Yuuri took a deep breath. "First, that I'm sorry I tricked you." He lifted a shoulder in a gesture of helplessness. "I was desperate."

Wolfram nodded. "Fine. Consider yourself forgiven." He could well imagine how hard his brothers and his mother had made life for Yuuri in his absence. United, they had the ability to drive even a holy man to murder.

Yuuri blinked. That was almost too easy. "Uh, okay." He floundered, caught off-balance by the other boy's ready acceptance of his apology. He stared uneasily at the blond. Wolfram not taking the chance to rub his nose in it was unusual to say the least.

"Anything else?" Wolfram shifted, his old impatience peeking through.

Yuuri swallowed. "Only that I'm glad you're back." He said honestly. "It was terrible without you." His voice thickened, remembering his loneliness and anguish. "Wolfram -" he took a hesitant step towards the blond, only to be held off by a swiftly-raised hand. "you're still mad at me, aren't you?" he asked in a pained voice.

Wolfram bit his lip, a pang of remorse slicing through him at the other boy's expression. He shook his head. "I'm not mad at you, Yuuri." He replied, sighing. "I just wish-" He stopped the words. What was the use of talking about things that he already knew could not happen? Yes, he wished he could make himself trust the anguish in Yuuri's voice. That he could make himself forget the rejections of the past and just accept that Yuuri had really had a change of heart, and that he now returned Wolfram's feelings. But he couldn't live that lie. For too long already he had forced himself to live with false hopes. Now that the truth was out in the open, he found that he couldn't go back to that willful blindness.

The inevitable awakening was too painful. He had survived it once, he might not survive it again.

The sorrow in his face struck Yuuri hard, and the dark-haired boy had to fight the urge to hug his ex-fiance. But he was no longer the green boy who had first step foot on Shin Makoku. He knew better now. It was his impulsiveness that had gotten their relationship off to a disastrous start. He now had another, perhaps his last, chance to put things right. He had to be patient. Wolfram was this close to bolting, and Yuuri needed to tread very carefully if he was to hold on to the blond knight.

"You wish-what, Wolfram?" Yuuri prodded gently.

Wolfram shook himself inwardly, and a self-deprecating grin curved his lips. "It doesn't matter." He said finally. "What matters is how we go on from here."

Yuuri nodded, though the other's tone was hardly reassuring. "Actually, I was hoping we could talk about that." He ventured carefully.

"Yes," Wolfram squared his shoulders, "let's talk about that." He shot the Maou a searching glance. "Will you let me return to Bielefeld?" He asked after a moment.

Yuuri's jaw dropped. "What? But – why?"

Wolfram shrugged. "I want to go home, Yuuri."

"Wolfram - this _is_ your home!" Yuuri protested, bewilderment coloring his voice.

Wolfram gave a very definite shake of his head. "No, Yuuri." He countered evenly. "This is _your _home. It used to be Mother's, so it used to be mine too. Now it's yours. I shared it for a while because it was necessary, but now I think it's time I went back to where I really belong." At Yuuri's blank stare he went on quickly. "You know that as the lord of Bielefeld I have vassals and estates to run. I delegated my duties because I was needed here. But now-" he made a sweeping gesture with his hand, "everything's settled already. Your legitimacy as the Maou is established, your throne is secure. It's time I went home."

For a long moment Yuuri simply stared at him. Did the blond actually expect him to simply accept that without question? Was he really that stupid? He shook his head sharply. "No."

Wolfram frowned, although he had been expecting Yuuri's reply.

"I'm not letting you leave me again."

"Yuuri-"

"NO!"

Wolfram blinked, taken aback by the intensity behind the single word.

Yuuri gritted his teeth, reminding himself not to get angry. Part of him longed to just grab the other boy and shake some sense back into him. He wanted this weird awkwardness between them to be over. He wanted the old Wolfram back – the one that had claimed him before he had even known his own heart. The one who had turned his heart upside down and made him see himself clearly at last. The one who loved him, warts and all.

This Wolfram frightened him. His aloofness grated on Yuuri's nerves, and the distance that yawned between them pained Yuuri.

And yet he knew he had no right to complain. So he gnashed his teeth and strove to keep his hands to himself. However, he couldn't keep his frustration and hurt from finding outlet in words.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" He demanded in a voice that shook with suppressed emotion, "Why won't you give us both another chance?" He dragged one hand through his hair in vexation. "Why won't you stop running away?!"

Wolfram stared at him mutely. What could he say? How could he make Yuuri understand just how badly he had hurt Wolfram? Yuuri had never loved anyone the way Wolfram had loved him. He didn't know – couldn't know how every thoughtless denial, every unknowing betrayal had flayed Wolfram's heart and soul. He shook his head wordlessly.

_/Why won't you give us both another chance?/ _How do you let yourself touch again that thing that had once scorched you so badly the memory still had the power to make you wince?

"Wolfram," The thought of losing Wolfram all over again made Yuuri shudder, and in spite of his promise to himself, he found himself pulling the unresisting blond into his arms, burying his face into the other's neck. "please don't leave me." He whispered.

"Yuuri-" There was a lump in Wolfram's throat threatening to choke him. Yuuri had never spoken to him this way before. Had never touched him like this before. He closed his eyes…oh gods. Why couldn't he just let it happen? Why couldn't he just let himself believe in Yuuri's sudden change of heart?

Why?

Because he didn't trust Yuuri's change of heart. He didn't trust Yuuri. Not in this. Not with his heart.

And yet, staring at the dark head nestled so close, he couldn't find the strength to pull away either. So he closed his eyes and prayed for strength. "Yuuri, please, let me go."

He felt more than saw the shaking of Yuuri's head. "I won't let you leave me," was the muffled reply.

Wolfram bit his lip. Experience had taught him that Yuuri was intractable when he was in this mood. "Alright." He whispered finally. "I won't leave the castle if you don't want me to."

Yuuri drew back to peer at him, suddenly hopeful. "Really?"

Wolfram nodded. "But you have to promise me something, Yuuri."

"Anything!"

A sad smile traced Wolfram's lips. In some ways he was still the same old Yuuri. "How many times do I have to tell you not to be so impulsive?" He scolded without real heat. "I could be asking for your life, you idiot."

"You can have it." Yuuri replied promptly, dark eyes intense. "Anything you want, you only have to ask, Wolfram. Anything." He repeated for good measure.

Shock made Wolfram's mouth go dry. "Yuuri…" he whispered. The look in Yuuri's eyes – he actually believed what he was saying. "You must never, _never,_ make that promise. Not to anyone."

Yuuri just stared back at him solemnly. "I won't. You're not just anyone, Wolf. I'm making that promise to you."

Wolfram swallowed and forced himself to go on. "Nevertheless, if you want me to stay, you mustn't say that again. Promise me, Yuuri."

"Why?" Yuuri queried with a frown.

Why? Because if he heard it too often he would believe it to be true. Would want it to be true.

Wolfram shook his head again. "Just promise me, Yuuri. No more wild declarations. No promises of undying love. No more trying to be what you are not."

Realization dawned. The momentary hope flickered and died. Taking a step away from the blond, Yuuri sighed. "You just won't believe me, will you, Wolfram?" And he had no one to blame for it but himself. He sighed again. He'd brought this onto himself, he acknowledged. "Alright." He gave in - for the moment. "But you also have to promise me something." He countered, an idea forming in his mind.

Wolfram eyed him warily. "What?"

The look Yuuri sent him made his insides shiver. "That you'll give me a chance to prove myself." Yuuri went on quickly to forestall Wolfram's protests. "No more hiding, no more running away."

Wolfram bit his lip. "Fine."

Relief and renewed optimism fired Yuuri's insides, and he positively beamed. Wolfram blinked, caught off-guard by the other boy's sudden radiance. Surprise kept him rooted, and gave Yuuri an opening the latter wasted no time taking advantage of. "Fine." He agreed happily. Leaning over, he dropped a quick kiss on the stunned boy's lips, before spinning on his heel and striding quickly out of the study. "See you at breakfast!" He called out from the safety of the corridor.

Wolfram could only stare after him, a hand pressed against his tingling lips, and his heart thundering in his ears.

-end Chapter-


	14. Chapter 14

**Temple of the Winds 14**

By sage_libra

Note: First, my sincerest apologies for the delay. No excuses – my muse got severely distracted, and it took a long while before she'd let me go on with this story. Nevertheless, I do very much intend to finish Temple of the Winds  I just don't want to hurry the muse lest she sacrifices the story for speed.

When I started Temple of the Winds I had no idea it would evolve to more than ten chapters. My original idea was to write a short and sweet tale. But well, I guess this is how the story wanted to be written. It's been a great adventure, and a most fulfilling one. I'm glad that it has brought you pleasure, and I hope you enjoy the last few chapters! Thank you!

All disclaimers apply.

-o0o-

True to his promise, Wolfram presented himself at the nursery first thing in the morning. His reward was the way the little girl's whole face brightened up at the sight of him. Forsaking her maids, she ran to her father, her squeal of excitement so loud it could have wakened the whole palace, Wolfram thought fleetingly before he was heartily embraced.

"Wolfram, you're back!" There was no denying the joy and love in Greta's voice, and the blond knight swallowed hard as emotion threatened to swamp him. It was all he could do not to choke up as he hugged her tightly.

"Yes, Greta, I'm back." Was all he could say.

"Where have you been?" Greta drew back slightly to frown up at him. "You missed my birthday!" The accusation was laced with hurt.

Wolfram hugged her again. "I'm sorry, Greta." He apologized. "I wouldn't have missed it if I could." He said honestly.

"Really?" Greta eyed him narrowly.

"Knight's honor." Wolfram told her in a solemn voice. "I wanted to be here, Greta. More than anything."

Greta's frown lightened a tad, mollified by his sincerity.

"You made me cry." She informed him grudgingly. "And you made Yuuri cry too."

Wolfram's heart skipped a beat.

"It's true!" Greta insisted, mistaking his surprise for disbelief. "I'd never seen him so sad! He didn't smile the whole time you were gone. Not even once!"

Wolfram could see the vehement nodding of the maids from the corner of his eye. "I'm sure that's because he hated disappointing you on your birthday." He made an attempt at lightness, determined to ignore them and hoping the little girl would drop the issue.

But Greta wasn't quite done. "He was sad because he missed you very much." She told him pointedly. "He told me so." And as far as she was concerned Yuuri would never lie to her.

Wolfram cleared his throat, unwilling to dwell on the implications of the little girl's narrative. "Well, I'm back now, aren't I?" He said instead. "Why don't you let me make it up to you?" He offered with a faint smile. "We can go for a picnic after your lessons. We'll celebrate your birthday, just the two of us."

Greta whooped with glee, jumping up and down with excitement. "A picnic! A picnic! And a swim too, Wolfram!" She demanded loudly.

"Alright, alright." Wolfram was quite happy to oblige, anything to divert her from the topic of the Maou.

"Did I hear someone say 'picnic'?" A new voice joined in, and Wolfram's heart sank. So much for taking Greta's mind off Yuuri, he thought wryly as the dark-haired king himself entered the nursery. Green eyes met black, and for a moment their gaze held, before Yuuri crouched down to hug Greta and the contact was broken.

"Yuuri!" Greta flew off to hug her other father. "We're going on a picnic and a swim!"

"After your lessons with Anissina." Wolfram reminded her, his lips curving in an indulgent smile.

"That sounds like fun, Greta." Yuuri told his daughter fondly.

Greta's eyes brightened as an idea struck her. "Why don't you join us?" She suggested excitedly, beaming up at him.

Yuuri blinked, his eyes flying up to Wolfram's astonished face. He waited for a moment, but when the green gaze skittered away, he realized that no invitation was forthcoming. He forced himself to hide his disappointment and turned back to the small face eagerly awaiting his response.

"Sorry Greta, I have tons of studying to finish. Gunther claims that I'm far behind my studies already." Well, that was true too.

Greta frowned. "I know. Anissina told me that you hadn't studied at all while Wolfram was gone." She shot her blond father a telling glance before turning back to Yuuri with a pout. "But you can study again tomorrow." She pointed out. "Why can't we have a family picnic now that Wolfram's home?"

"Greta-" Yuuri put his hands on her shoulders. "you know I would love to go on a picnic with you and Wolfram –"

"Then come with us!"

"-but I have obligations I can't turn my back on." Yuuri told her firmly. "It's important that I learn everything I can about this world," he emphasized, "so that I don't make anymore stupid mistakes."

Wolfram bit his lip as he realized what Yuuri was referring to. Nor did he miss the gesture. Yuuri was making excuses in deference to his wishes. He frowned. Yuuri hadn't studied at all while he was at the Temple?

"But –"

"No buts, Greta." Yuuri softened the refusal with a hug. "I promise we'll go on that picnic soon."

Greta sighed, her expression so woebegone that Wolfram immediately felt like a heel. He was being selfish, he realized, to deprive both father and daughter of an outing they obviously desired. He sighed inwardly.

"What's another hour or so delay in your studies?" He broke in. "You're so far behind already that I'm certain Gunther could be prevailed upon to let you off for a family picnic." He gazed down at Greta, knowing he'd made the right decision when she found her smile again. "But you, young lady," he added severely, "had better go on and do your lessons if you don't want to be the one to miss that picnic."

"Yay!" Greta cheered and ran off with her maids to find Anissina.

Alone now with Yuuri, Wolfram found himself curiously unable to meet the dark gaze.

"Thanks." Yuuri said into the awkward silence.

Wolfram shrugged and headed out of the nursery. "The picnic is to make-up for missing her birthday. She should be able to invite anyone she wishes to join in."

Yuuri fell into step with him. "She missed you terribly." He remarked carefully.

"I know." Wolfram took a deep breath. "I missed her too." Outside the nursery, he hesitated. His former routine would have him heading towards the training yard. But now…

Yuuri, however, didn't miss a beat. "Your trainees are waiting for you." He said, his tone leaving no doubt that he fully expected Wolfram to resume his former duties. Or at least, most of them.

Wolfram stared at him for a long moment. "It wasn't a coincidence that you turned up at the nursery, was it?" He asked finally.

Yuuri could feel the color climbing to his cheeks. His first instinct was to make light of the situation. However, the uncertainty lurking in the green gaze made him speak the truth in his heart. "It's your first day back at the castle; I thought you might appreciate the company." His smile was shy, but the light in his eyes were bold. "And I wanted to spend some time with you."

Wolfram drew in a quick breath. Last night Yuuri had made him promise to let him prove himself. And this morning he was already putting words into action. "You don't waste much time," he muttered.

Yuuri shrugged, his smile widening when the blond didn't show any sign of bolting. "I've wasted too much already." He stated simply.

Unbidden, warmth crept into Wolfram's heart. There was no mistaking the regret in Yuuri's eyes, or the sincerity in his voice, and a little more of the wall around Wolfram's heart crumbled.

He blinked to clear his head, his eyes sliding away from the compelling dark gaze. "I doubt Gwendal would appreciate your skipping your duties to play nursemaid." He said at last.

Actually Yuuri knew the general would not mind any amount of time he spent rebuilding his relationship with Wolfram. However, he elected to respect the blond's need to take it slow. While he knew little about courtship, he did know that building trust took time. It had taken time and patience to win Greta over, and he was prepared to do the same with his fiancé.

"Okay." He conceded easily, slowing to a stop. The Maou's study was at the other wing of the castle. "I'll catch you later then." He reached out to lightly squeeze Wolfram's arm before jogging off.

Wolfram gazed down the corridor after him for a long moment before going on to the training yard. He kept his pace even and steady, but he could do nothing about the hopeful fluttering of his heart.

-o0o-

Yuuri did his best to keep his mind on his studies. He really did. He had meant it when he'd said he intended to learn as much about this world as fast as he could. No more stupid mistakes that could possibly cost him the people he loved.

"Gunther, how do I get Wolfram to take me back?" He asked now. He had realized the night before that he didn't know how he was going to go about reinstating their engagement. He knew that a slap was needed to get engaged. He also knew now how the engagement was dissolved. But how to get back together again?

Gunther preened happily. Nothing pleased him better than being of service to the Maou. Well, other than being of service to Gwendal, of course. But that was another story.

"Well, your Highness, it's really very simple," he said smilingly. "Wolfram just has to slap you."

"Oh," Yuuri considered that. It made sense, he admitted. He was the one who had started the whole thing by slapping Wolfram. Then by not doing anything about the engagement he had 'allowed' it to dissolve. So now the ball was in Wolfram's court.

"I would suggest that he do that soon, however." Gunther went on as an afterthought.

If he had had his way Wolfram would have done it as soon as he got back, Yuuri thought. "Can a really hard punch count?" He asked hopefully.

Gunther shook his head, looking faintly appalled at the suggestion.

"Oh, okay." Yuuri made a face. "It's gonna take some time then," he said. "Wolfram still needs a little convincing that I'm serious this time."

Gunther frowned. "Not too long, I hope," he said at length.

"No rush," Yuuri said airily. "I intend to give Wolfram as much time as he needs." Heck, he'd made Wolfram dangle for a year. He could be patient for at least a quarter of that time.

Gunther's frown deepened. "Highness, you don't understand."

Yuuri stared at him. "What exactly don't I understand?"

"For as long as you are available, the nobles will vie against each other in their hopes of getting one of their own to become your consort. The resulting tension among the 10 Houses can very easily lead to political instability." Gunther cleared his throat. "In the past, the Maou's refusal to choose anyone had led to civil war."

"You're not serious!" It was Yuuri's turn to look appalled.

"I wish I was." Gunther offered somberly. "Since your engagement's dissolution, the different Houses have already submitted names of their candidates for your consideration."

"That's crazy!" Yuuri jumped to his feet and began pacing. "I don't want anyone else!" It was Wolfram, or bust.

Gunther lifted a shoulder. "We know that, your Highness. But they don't. They still think they have a chance."

Yuuri shook his head. "Why would I want anyone else?"

"They don't understand that either," Gunther shrugged. "Which is why they've also sent proposals to Wolfram."

"WHAT?!" That really sent Yuuri's temper to the roof.

Gunther blinked, realizing he'd made a mistake just a little too late. "Well, your Highness," he went on reluctantly. "Wolfram _is_ the heir to the House of von Bielefeld. He's a very good catch."

"He's _mine_!" Yuuri knew he was yelling, but he couldn't help himself. Just the thought of yet someone else trying to snatch the blond away was enough to make him want to turn Maou.

"Of course he is, your Highness," Gunther agreed heartily. Yuuri was starting to glow.

"Send back all the proposals," Yuuri instructed darkly. "And tell them Wolfram and I are off the market," he went on through gritted teeth. "I _don't_ want to see anyone at the castle with designs on either Wolfram or me."

"Yes, your Highness." Gunther nodded, anxious to appease the young king. "And may I inform them that the announcement of your renewed engagement is imminent?"

Yuuri paused at the door to shoot him a telling glance. "Tell them the announcement of our _wedding_ is imminent."

-o0o-


End file.
